A Family Curse
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles' Dad ships him over to Portland because Stiles has been lying to him and he keeps getting into unwanted police trouble. So Stiles' father signed him up for a police internship. However the trouble magnet encountered trouble on his first day, unsurprisingly. Were-lizards are a thing? No, what Stiles doesn't realize is his family has a curse. He's a Grimm, but he doesn't know
1. A Feeling of Trouble

Notes:

A new story... yay!

I know I have tons of other stories that are not done yet, and do not worry; they will be finished. But I've been really wanting to write this story for a long time and yeah, so here it is.

Get ready for some pain, though, because I just had a horrible idea — just a pre-warning. There's going to be some pain. Also, I love the idea that Stiles could be a Grimm. And so I really wanted to write a fake about it.

So enjoy.

\

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not how today was supposed to go. I just wanted a vacation. I just wanted to enjoy a little time away from the craziness that is Beacon Hills. I mean one summer, only one summer in peace was all I wanted. Even if I was initially forced out of the house and on a plane to go to a training program, I still expected some leisure. Well, no, I expect a lot of bullshit from this stupid police internship, considering I could've just interned for my father. But nooo; 'Stiles, you must go intern in Portland. You must get away from all this trouble. Or tell me the truth,' says my father. Yeah, like that's ever going to happen. But I thought, Portland, no way it could be as bad as Beacon Hills. But crap man, it may just be worse. And what the hell is a Grimm anyway?

So let's go back a few weeks. My father, who was sick of me lying to him about all the werewolf nonsense decided to ship me off to Portland. And I have no relations with anyone there so I asked why Portland of all places. I mean he couldn't have sent me to New York or like I don't let me stay home. But he had apparently thought this through. Without my knowledge, my good old pops signed me up for a police officer training internship. Now I would be fine if he told me ahead of time. And maybe if it was close to home, if it couldn't have been at home. But no, no dear old dad, had put the location, for anywhere in America. So there I was shipped off to Portland. Like literally shipped off, my dad had packed a suitcase for me and drove me to the airport before he even hinted as to what was happening. I was just handed some tickets and pushed on the line. I tried to walk back out of the airport but my dad watched me the whole way until I disappeared into the TSA mess.

I mean he could've just told me, though considering I probably wouldn't have gone. But I figured I should just enjoy it. I didn't have my cell phone, I had forgotten it. I had to buy a disposable one because I wasn't going to survive without one. My dad did apologize saying he should've remembered to grab it before we left when I texted him from the new phone complaining to him about my woes. But it was too late now anyway. I grabbed a small bite to eat and sat on the plane. I luckily had the window seat. I stared outside and just sighed to myself I mean, getting away from Beacon Hills could be a good thing. I mean I almost die every week so maybe, this was good. But I don't know, I have this uneasy feeling about leaving like something bad was gonna happen. The moment we left the area of Beacon county I that strange feeling grew and grew. But nothing bad had happened yet so maybe I'm just imagining it.

I get off the plane and I pulled out a letter my dad gave me with the tickets. It was supposedly instructions to go to a hotel and then instructions to get to the station from there. I had one day, well more like half-day by now, of leisure then off to the internship. Which in retrospect isn't so bad, I mean other than being an errand boy for the first few days, maybe I could get my hands on some cases. At least that will be exciting. I mean, what do I even do in Portland? I wonder if they are overrun with the supernatural? Ha, that's just stupid, nowhere is as bad as Beacon Hills.

*Stiles will unknowingly soon regret those words*

Once I got to the hotel I was surprised, it was sorta fancy. Maybe it came with the internship because I doubt we could actually afford this. If so my dad has been holding out on me. I didn't really do much for the rest of today, I dropped my suitcase off at the hotel then went to explore. I didn't walk into any shops, but there are few I'd like to visit. I did pass by the station but I decided not to go in. I could introduce myself tomorrow. I still couldn't shake that feeling that something was wrong though. I should be cautious, my feelings are normally right.

And just my luck, or well my unluck, I was being robbed. The first day in a new city and I'm already becoming a statistic. I just must be a magnet for trouble. A guy, late 20's maybe pulled a knife on me and said to give him all of my money. Two problems here, I thought it was unsafe to carry all my money on my person so I left it all in the hotel in my suitcase hidden away safe and sound. And I also left my cell phone because I forgot that it didn't look like my own cell phone and I also left it on my bed. I had tried to tell the man but I didn't have any money, of course, he didn't believe me because who walks around with no money. And so he pushed me into an alleyway with the knife still in my face. I can see this evening going horribly wrong. Imagine little old me getting stabbed to death in an alley because I did not have any money on me, as I was forced to a place I didn't want to be. Just great. Before I feel like he's going to stab me in the face his face changes. No, I'm not surprised because Derek, Scott, practically the whole population of people Beacon Hills does this. So no shock really, but a little surprised because he was not a werewolf. No, he was some lizard thing. I don't even know what that could be. A were-lizard? Is that even a thing? But the moment that he changed his face and he stared me directly in the eyes he dropped his knife on the floor looked scared and ran away. Maybe he didn't mean to show me his face. Maybe he was scared that I would you know tell on him and you know maybe another witch hunt would happen because you know humans don't like the freaky and abnormal. Well, at least that happened. I guess some good luck since I ended up, alive and well, enough.

I should report the mugging. I grabbed a napkin off the floor and picked up the knife. I wrapped it up and put it in my pocket and headed to the police station. I wonder if they catch the guy, maybe I could ask him what he is? I doubt google will help much, I mean if I haven't crossed it by now then I'll never cross it. Better to ask the source.

I walked into the station and wow. This is a step up from a small-town station. It's so big. I get through security just fine even with a knife on me, weird, I thought they'd have bigger security measures. Anyway, I was kinda left on my own so I just walked up to a random desk.

"Excuse me?" I ask a young-looking, detective?

I mean he has his own desk and he's not in uniform, so detective seems right. The guy turns and smiles, while another guy in the desk next to him lifts his head from his work.

"Uh, I'd like to report a crime," I tell them reaching into my pocket.

I pull out the tissue and open it to reveal the small knife.

"Uh, some guy tried to mug me with it like a half an hour ago," I say as I hand over the knife.

The young detective takes it and looks confused,

"Tried? Did he not mug you?" He asks looking me up and down.

Which rude.

"Well I didn't have anything on me, but he was swinging the knife around in my face so, since he wasn't successful with me he might go after someone else. So I brought the knife so maybe you could get a print." I say quickly.

The older guy in the desk next to the young detective asks,

"What happened to the guy that owned the knife? It's not like he just ran away if he was going to mug you."

I laugh,

"Funny thing was that's actually what happened. He was swinging the knife in my face and then all of a sudden he dropped it and ran away. I mean when you find a guy you could ask him but that's what happened, I just came to give the knife in and report a crime do you need me to sign a witness statement or something." I ask because I want to go to sleep.

The young detective nods,

"Yeah, actually that would be great here."

He gets me a chair and gives me the paper. I've done this more times than should be legal in Beacon Hills so I just got to writing.

"Seems like you know how to do this," States the young detective.

"Well yeah obviously." I sas back.

I could see he was fishing for information but he could find out all he needs to know tomorrow. The older, but not like old, detective laughs as I finish writing the statement.

"Well here," I say as I hand him the flawless and complete statement.

"I can go now, right?" I ask.

They both nod, so I leave quickly. I don't know how I feel about Portland yet. Hmmm. I guess I have two months to like it, or it's gonna be two miserable months. Though that were-lizard was cool. Maybe I will have fun.

/

Notes:

That was the first chapter. It was actually rather long compared to all my other first chapters. This was five pages. Normally there like not even one page. So yay improvement. I hope you guys are interested in the story it's gonna take a few weird turns that nobody's going to expect but that's the great thing about stories. Always got to keep you on your toes.

Thank you for reading. Look out for the next chapter soon!


	2. Police Station

Notes:

Apparently only two weeks of school left, what!? I was absent too much.

My grades clearly reflect it but i don't care too much is that bad? Eh oh well.

Enjoy.

/

I woke up the next morning pretty refreshed. I mean no midnight calls telling me there is a new monster or no actual monster waking me up in the middle of the night. Overall a good morning, I would call it a good trip so far but the mugging yesterday kinda put a damper on that. I changed into some clothes, not really my style, it's all-new more professional looking clothes. Not like suits or anything just not flannel you know. I know why my dad picked it out but he could've put at least one flannel shirt.

Anyway, I grabbed a stupid fancy sweater, one that Derek would probably pull off as good-looking, but I just sorta drowned in it. Then a pair of black skinny jeans. I only grabbed a bit of money, since I want lunch but I don't want to be robbed. I grabbed a small book bag and left. Overall I looked different but not completely different so it was an okay change. This time I did bring my new phone. I got to the police station pretty quickly, since I remembered where to go from yesterday. I walked in as easily as yesterday huh. I walked back into the same place as yesterday but I turned to head to where I noticed the captain's office was. As I was walking I got called over back to those detectives again.

"Hey, kid!"

I sigh and walk over to them might as well get permission to go see the captain rather than just walking in.

"Hey," I say walking up and sitting at the chair I sat on yesterday.

"Comfortable? You know you shouldn't feel too comfy at the police station. It kind of leads to mean that you've done bad things." The older detective says.

I just laughed,

"Can't deny that," I say just thinking what my actual police record would say if my dad probably didn't scrub some things out.

The younger police officer asked,

"So here to report another crime? Get mugged again?" He jokes.

"Har har, no. I'm here for business actually."

When I said business they both looked doubtful.

"I'm an intern. Here at the precinct." I told the two shocked detectives.

"You want to be a detective?" The younger one asks.

"Yep, since I was a kid. My dad is a Sheriff. So you know it runs in the family." I say as I get comfortable in the chair.

The older detective asks,

"You really got mugged yesterday?"

I nodded my head,

"Yeah just my bad luck, a new day in a new city and I get mugged. What is every tourist's fear?"

The younger detective asks,

"Wait I didn't even know we had an internship program. I mean not after the last disaster. Wu," He seemed to shout someone's name.

But disaster, I wonder what happened to the last intern? A cop comes over, Wu, I'm assuming.

"Nick, what's up?" He asks looking at me,

"Weren't you here yesterday?" he says not really asking since he looks at the young detective, now dubbed Nick.

"Yeah he was here yesterday to report a mugging, but apparently he's a new intern. We're accepting interns?"

Wu looked like he was trying to remember something,

"Oh yeah, the captain said he got a call from a Sheriff asking if he wouldn't mind talking in an intern. You, come with me, well go meet the captain."

I get up to follow Wu to the captain's office, I wave backwards to the two detectives. And isn't it interesting, my dad called so was the intern program fake. I'm not the only one with secrets.

We walk into a nice office, I guess a police captain is different from a Sheriff in a small town if the amenities are anything to go by. Wu introduces me then promptly leaves. The captain guy, seems stern and unfun, not my kinda guy.

"You're Stiles, right? Your father said you wanted to be a cop or even a detective. But he's a friend of my mother and an old friend so, I told him I'd let you intern here. If you're anything like your father I'm sure you'll do great." The captain said, which was a total switch from his stern face.

My dad must've made a good impression, yet he never mentioned him. Well, my dad never really talked about before he met mom so I don't know what he got up to.

"Thanks, so there was no internship program then? It's fine. I am just confused about some things but I'll just ask my dad. Anyway, what will I be doing?" I ask.

The captain fixes his tie and sits down,

]"Well I'll have you shadow some cops, I saw you talking to detectives Burkhart and Griffin, since your acquainted you can follow them when they want you to, but in the meantime, I'll let Seargent Wu show the ropes."

He tells me, well that's actually more than I thought I would be doing. It's actually not that bad, it seems like my wish for dealing with actual cases will actually happen. I guess I won't be the errand boy as much as I thought.

"Okay cool, so..." I say leaving it open waiting for him to tell me what he wants.

He stood and called Seargent Wu again, he reiterated what he told me and off I went.

The first day wasn't really eventful, the two detectives left for a murder case, but wouldn't let me come. Though Wu gave me some paperwork to do and he left the case pictures by me at the end of the day. I looked it over when everyone was busy. It was strikingly similar to cases in good old Beacon Hills. At least from what I stole from my dad's case files. I was gonna look further into it when the guy who mugged me gets dragged into the station.

I'm surprised they actually caught him. I hope it's not because he mugged someone else. Or worse hurt someone else. I didn't move when he was brought in but I did catch his eyes as he was led into the interrogation room. His face gained the same weird slightly scared look as before.

Wu tapped my shoulder,

"Hey don't worry kid he can't hurt you. You wanna press charges?" Wu reassures me.

But I'm not exactly scared, okay maybe a little, but more so curious. I just want to get him alone and ask him what he is. I wonder if he'll tell me. I doubt it, but I can be annoying enough until he tells me. Alright, so he needs to not get arrested, for now. Maybe he needed money? Not that mugging is the answer but things happen. I wonder if...

"Hey Wu, can I watch the interrogation? Like if I'm behind the glass it should be fine right?"

Wu seemed to contemplate it,

"Sure why not, but let me know if it's too much."

He leads me to the interrogation and then leaves me alone. The two detectives, who told me to call them by their first names, had the normal cop routine going. A bit of good cop bad cop, and just plain old somewhat empty threats. Basic interrogation tactics. The guy went in nervous and just ended up confessing. He seemed like a soft dude, maybe he needed the money for something important and innocent. Even the detectives looked bad by the end.

Once they left I took that as my opportunity to go in and see him. Once I walked in he got that worried look on his face.

"Hey uh sorry about getting you arrested, but well you did mug me," I say sheepishly scratching my head.

"W-what are you doing here? Don't kill me, I'll start screaming." The guy said looking scared.

**What**? Me, kill him, what's he going on about?

"What, no, I'm not gonna kill you, why would I? I just wanted to know what you were, are you like a were-lizard or something?"

The guy looks startled

"You don't know what you are?" He whispers.

"No, I know what I am, human duh. But what kind of creature are you? You are not a Kanima, so what are you?"

/

Notes:

I'm lowkey tired cause I swam too much yesterday, I was too eager in the pool and I think I overdid it.

But it was fun.


	3. I'm You're First

Notes:

I just out from my volunteer work and I catered a movie showing and they were watching "Us", and every little sound is setting me off.

I don't like scary movies. I can write them all day long but watching them hells no.

/

"Kanima, what is that? No, you're a Grimm."

I paused Grimm, like the Grimm brothers, the people who wrote fairy tales, well maybe not fairy tales now that I think about it. Wow, I wonder if they are all real stories, maybe I should read them again. I read it once when I was younger with my parents but that was so long ago, I'm iffy on most of the tales. Are all fairy tales real, oh I hope bigfoot is real that'd be so cool and like maybe I can actually find him, her, them? Okay getting way off-topic.

"What's a Grimm?" I ask because I still feel no closer to getting.

The man didn't say anything, he seemed to be debating something but finally, he started talking,

"A Grimm is a hunter, they hunt my kind. You're a Grimm, it's in your eyes."

His face looked like he was reluctant to say any of that. But hunter, I'm not a hunter. And what's this about my eyes, what is happening?

"I don't understand, how did I become a Grimm or whatever? And you still haven't said what you are. I just want to kno-."

Before I can finish talking detectives Nick and Hank walk in, startling both of us, it causes my mugger to shift again. Which I looked at his face in closer detail again, it was way cooler than jack-ass Jackson's Kanima shift, also a bit less scary, since as far as I can tell it's only his head. He shifts back too quickly, but his face is terrified again, he grabs my shirt and pulls me over the table suddenly.

"Whaaa- wait!" I yelled falling over to the other side easily.

Before he gets pulled away he whispers something in my ear,

"He's a Grimm too."

But before he can say anymore Hank drags him to the other side of the room, while Nick drags me out of the room. Once outside I get checked over by an angry Nick and a concerned Wu.

"I'm fine, I'm fine really. He didn't do anything." I say pushing their hands off.

Wu looks pissed,

"Were charging him for assaulting an officer," he tells Nick.

"Wait I'm not a police officer, and I'm not pressing charges. Seriously if he hurt me in any way I'd get him back. The legal way of course." I add the last part when both cops give me that cop look.

Well, it used to be just my dad's look, but they have it down as well.

"He can't hurt you if you press charges. Also, what were you even doing in there in the first place? He may have been a dangerous criminal, you could've got extremely hurt."

I just sighed, I kinda hoped they forgot about that.

"Yeah sorry I was just curious about something, but it's nothing. I really don't want to press charges, he seemed like an okay person in a bad situation. I think you guys just startled him coming into the room. He was nice enough to talk to." I said, trying to get him out of his crime.

I wanted to ask him more questions uninterrupted. Also, I want to know what exactly a Grimm is. Even if Nick is somehow a Grimm, I'm not gonna trust a hunter so easily. I learn from my own mistakes, or at least try to.

* * *

They both seemed unimpressed but they didn't push it. Wu walked me back to a desk and handed me a few more papers to which he told me to finish them up and then go home for the night. I sighed and just finished it up. I did notice that Wu, Nick, and Hank all walked into the captains' office. God, I hope they are not talking about me. They most definitely are, since the were-lizard guy pulled me over the table. Damn, there goes my somewhat plan to talk to that guy.

* * *

Nick POV:

* * *

Once Wu joined us in the captain's office we shut the door and started our conversation about our new intern.

"So how was Stiles?" The captain asks.

Hank and I just sigh, he's a piece of work, honestly, he seems more inclined to end up in jail because he doesn't listen to directions and is sarcastic. But Wu likes him at least.

"Oh, he's great. He does all the paperwork I give him in minutes and he definitely knows his way around police work, he never asks how things are supposed to be done, he just does it. He is very smart, but he needs to learn how to listen to directions and some self-awareness." Wu says giving the kid pretty high praise.

The captain looked between us,

"It's his first day what'd he do?"

Hank answered,

"The guy he reportedly said mugged him yesterday, he snuck into interrogation and questioned him about something. Then when we came back the guy, Daniel Brown, grabbed him and hauled him over the desk before we got him back out."

The captain's face looked surprised,

"Is Stiles okay? Are we pressing charges?" He asked Wu.

I decided to speak,

"Well, we were. The kid swears up and down that Mr. Brown is a good guy and that we should just let him go. I don't know what convinced him of that but he is refusing to press charges." I'm as confused as before.

"Also Mr. Brown is Wesen. He's a Skalengeck."

Hank and Wu looked surprised.

"Just because he's a Wesen doesn't prove he's a bad guy. But I guess a Skalengeck would cause trouble. Does he know you're a Grimm?" The captain asks.

"Yeah, he looked right at me when he vouged."

The captain shrugged his shoulders,

"Well, for now, we'll hold him overnight. Then let him go. If he bothers anyone or Stiles, just ignore the kid and arrest him."

Wu nodded and left walking by Stiles looking over his shoulder, snooping. Hank just sighed and clapped me on the back.

"And off I go home. See you guys tomorrow." He says as he leaves, shouting bye to Stiles as well.

I nod to the captain and go to my desk collecting my stuff. I'm almost out when I see the kid walking in front of me.

"Hey, you need a ride?" I ask he's gotten into enough trouble might as well make sure he gets home okay.

Stiles turns and agrees. Once we get in the car silence ensues. I don't really know what to talk to a teenager about and I don't think the kid likes me too much. What an awkward car ride to Stiles' hotel.

/

Notes:

I have a tummy ache. *cry*


	4. The Resistance

Notes:

I'm really in the mood to write this story.

I just made homemade breadsticks, and they were so bomb. I may have overdone the garlic tho, Oops.

Anyway enjoy

/

A few weeks ago, before Stiles arrived…

* * *

Captain Renard's POV:

* * *

_I just got off a phone call from an old acquaintance of mine. I haven't talked to this man in years. I was curious to know why he called me. Since I was assuming he left the business a very long time ago, I guess you could never quit that kind of work. John Stilinski, he used to work for the resistance. But then I heard he got married one day and then just ultimately left the world, at least our world. I guess I should've assumed he had a son, but it's weird to hear about it because I can only think of the guy in one way._

_I remember the story of how I met him. I was still a kid, traveling and hiding from the Royals with my mother. One time we were on the run, and we almost got caught by the royal family. It was more of my fault. I wanted to go to a store that was too public, and I wasn't wearing the charm my mother put on me. I thought that that was it that I was going to die because I was ambushed by two Hundjager's._

_But then this human, I'm almost positive he was human I never saw him woge, at least. But here he comes in, killing both Hundjager's and rescuing me, bringing me back to my mother safe and sound. That was only the first time I met him. I met him three other times in similar incidents. And he is a good man._

* * *

_I told him I owe him a favor, even as a kid, but he just waved me off, saying maybe sometime in the future. I guess this was the time in the future, but it wasn't exactly the favor I thought he was going to ask me. I thought maybe if he was in trouble or something, I could help him, but it seems he just wants to ship his son off to me. Which is probably the most effortless favor I can comply with. He had said he wanted me to give his son a job at the station, just to keep him out of trouble for the summer. Apparently, he was a troublemaker. I checked his file in the police database. I wasn't expecting to find one in general, but I found one. It was kind of racked up with a few charges._

_Mainly a bunch of speeding tickets, but I'm assuming his father took care of them since it's not that many. Apparently, he's a sheriff now. But there was a kidnapping charge and a few charges of him being at crime scenes when he wasn't supposed to. There are also a few charges of him calling and reporting crimes. His father said he wanted to become a police officer, but even this is a bit much. I can handle a troublemaker. Typically I would give them a bunch of paperwork._

_But since it's Stilinski's kid, I might as well let him work some field cases with a good detective or two. I mean, he is John's kid, so maybe he's aspiring to be like his father. John did say he was a smart kid, so he has that going for him. I'll see how it works out. I owe him more than one favor, so this is nothing. Also, you can tell a lot about a parent through a kid, so I like to see what kind of kid he raised. Even though just imagining he has a kid is weird for me._

* * *

Back to the present…

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

The detective dropped me off at the hotel; the car ride was utterly awkward because he did not talk at all, and I didn't really know what to talk about either, so it was completely quiet and complete torture. Once I got back, I went right to sleep because I was kind of tired. And a little bit jet-lagged.

I'm still so curious about what a Grimm is and how I could possibly be one. Also, I still don't know what that guy is. Is there more like him I'm assuming there is. It would only make sense. He didn't say Grimm's were hunters of his kind, so that leads to there being more of than just him. And I already know werewolves exist, so I'm guessing there's more out there. It's so cool. I'd love to get my hands on some information about this stuff, but for now, the only information source I have is locked in a prison cell. Oh, joy.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I got up the next day I had to be there by 9 o'clock, which was pretty a late start to the day since I normally leave for school at seven and I have to be there by eight so it's not that bad. Also, I really like the work that I'm doing even though it's paperwork; it's so easy because I've looked over my father's shoulder for years doing this. But I wish I could just get my hands on a case. I miss researching information about the next big bad. I don't exactly miss the anxiety that comes with that, but I definitely miss the actual research and trying to figure stuff out. It fuels my brain, and it's the coolest thing. That's why I really wanna solve the case even if I could just look at old cases or something, maybe unsolved ones.

Honestly, anything to relieve the boredom that is paperwork. But at least Wu seems impressed with my skill at filling out paperwork and doing it very quickly. He's a really nice guy, even though I've only met him for a day I feel like we could be good friends we have similar sarcastic natures and we clash kind of well. I'm glad he's basically in charge of me I feel like I can get away with doing more stupid things then if I had detective Nick watching over me.

Also, I still can't get over that he is also a Grimm. Judging by my mugger's face, When I first met him, and when he identified Nick has a Grimm, he looked surprised as if it was rare. I'm just speculating, but if being a Grimm is rare, then what are the chances that there are two in the exact same spot I wonder if Nick knows.

Also, it was weird because if I remember correctly when the were-lizard guy shifted Hank didn't seem to know. It's almost like he didn't realize it was happening, which is weird because how come only I could see it and I guess Nick saw it as well. It's almost like Hank couldn't see it because he didn't react at all. I've been thinking about this for a very long time. Basically, all night long. I really need to talk to that guy.

* * *

Apparently, luck was on my side today because Wu let me know that the were-lizard dude was being released today. They said since I wasn't charging him, they had no reason to hold him and so they were going to let him go. Though Wu tried to convince me that I should press charges at least three more times before I saw him get released.

I took my chance when you went to go get some paperwork I quickly scribbled my new number on a scrap of paper and ran over and handed it to, who I now know it is named Daniel, and told him to call me because we need to talk. This time I got away before someone saw me talking to him. As I said, luck was on my side today.

/

Notes:

I'm lowkey having nightmares from the movie, sighing.

Oh well, at least this is distracting me well enough.


	5. Book Shops

Notes:

Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen... this freaking word caused me hours of trying to find out how to spell it. *cry*

The reason I had so much trouble trying to spell the word is that I knew how to say it but Google wouldn't help me because every time I pronounced it would spell something different and I didn't know how to spell it obviously so trying to type it into Google also didn't help. I eventually had to go to it in a roundabout way. I had to write a question into Google that somehow led to that answer. Obviously I eventually got it but God it was a lot of work.

But I did spell Bauerschwein right on the first try so there's that.

/

Stiles POV:

I got a text around lunchtime from an unknown number. No, I guess any number would be an unknown number since this phone is new. But this text was from Daniel, my first were-lizard. He texted me a place to meet him for lunch if I was free so that we could get this over with, his words not mine. I texted him back that I would be there. And then I put my phone away, and I got up to tell Wu that I was going to meet someone for lunch and if I could get off during this time. He gave me permission right away, and he said to do whatever I want basically. I had finished all the paperwork he needed me to do for like a week so. He said it was the first time that they weren't backlogged on paperwork or something of that nature. So by twelve, I left the precinct, and I headed over to this small café. It was kind of a secluded area, pretty good for a conversation that you don't want so many prying ears listening in. I noticed him in the back pretty quickly. He was wearing all black; honestly, he looked pretty sketchy, but I guess he just technically got out of jail so he could look at sketchy as he wants to. Well, not really jail but the same difference. I sat down shortly after I saw him. I was ready to learn some things. I waited two whole days, considering my need to know things that were way too long already.

"So you're a free man now. So will you explain everything already." I asked I was a tad impatient but giddy as well; finally, something exciting was happening.

"Yeah, thanks for not pressing charges. And as I said before, you're a Grimm, and my kind is called Skalengeck, though I guess wesen as a whole, really."

He said leaning back getting comfortable,

"I can't believe I'm even talking to you. Obviously, you're a new Grimm since you don't know anything. But you're still a Grimm, and that's dangerous. For you and me. A wesen knowing a grim, like that, ever happens, and they lived to tell about it, ha."

He just shakes his head and rubs the bridge of his nose. Skalengeck, that's definitely not English. As well as Wesen, it's also not English, I'm almost positive that it's German, maybe. I don't really know too many other languages. I only know Latin because of Allison's family's bestiary, and I did learn Spanish in high school. And I guess Polish as well but I haven't spoken to in years. That was from my mother's side of the family. I wonder if I should get on some of the other languages. I couldn't do any harm by learning other languages; it could only benefit my future.

"Why would being a Grimm be dangerous? And why would it be dangerous for you to know a Grimm I don't understand?"

I get that a hunter is a dangerous job and that obviously there's some upset supernatural creatures out there they probably want to get revenge. But I don't see how it's dangerous for him to know me.

"Well theoretically, if I managed to not die from meeting a Grimm, it's only right that I should kill you to avenge my ancestors or something like that. But lucky for you, I don't believe that crap; also, my ancestors were probably assholes and deserved it." Daniel said.

"Well, I guess I'm glad I ran into you rather than someone who would've killed me. Oh yeah, what do you mean when you said the detective was a Grimm too? How do you tell?"

Daniel sat up,

"You haven't asked him yet? I knew the moment he saw me woge, it's something about your eyes. Like staring at darkness or something. Honestly, it's off-putting and kinda scary."

Hmmm, my eyes, I wonder why Scott or Derek never said anything. None of the wolves ever told my eyes were weird.

"I have a question for you, you said I'm your first, how come you didn't seem shocked when I woge." Daniel interrupts my train of thought.

"Woge? It's when your face shifts, right? I've seen it before, just not your kind. I've met werewolves."

I mean he doesn't know me, no harm being truthful, he doesn't even know my name.

Daniel looks confused,

"You mean Blutbad, right? Cause werewolves don't exist."

I paused.

"Blutbad? No, a werewolf. I don't know what a Blutbad is, also what's with the German? Are you originated from there, or is something else?" I'm confused.

But it seems Daniel is as well.

"Maybe you mistook a Blutbad for a werewolf, that's were the myth came from." He tries to compromise.

"No. They told me that they were werewolves. I met lots of them. I think I know what werewolves are, plus their different kinds, and it doesn't matter they exist." I'm adamant though, sure these Blutbad might exist, but werewolves exist too.

"Also they never mentioned anything about Grimm's or my eyes being weird. So yeah, the shif-woge wasn't surprising but this is all weird otherwise. Hey, do you have any books on this stuff? Can I borrow it if so?" I ask.

"I actually do. I own a bookstore, don't ask about the mugging I was having a bad day, and I have a Wesen only section. Here's the address." He says, scribbling the address on a napkin.

"As long as you promise not to chop off my head, you have free access." He says as he hands over the paper.

Well, I never even really thought to chop someone's head off so, easy. Plus, now I get free access to books that may actually be useful. I wonder if it's like the bestiary, and it's in other languages, or maybe they have a nice English version. I doubt it, but it'd be nice to think about it.

"Yeah no problem, thanks."

Since that day, life went on as usual as I could ever get it to be. I didn't see Daniel for about a week. When I went back to work, there was a new case some murder were some guys head was coincidentally chopped off and there was a big G left behind at the crime scene. For some reason, I got shifty eyes from a few people. I later learned that there was an intern before me, said intern was a serial killer, so of course, I got the bad rep for it. But those looked eventually went away when they found out the murder with someone else, but it did leave me to consider that maybe it had something to do with Wesen and the supernatural. But I wasn't allowed to be involved with that case, so eventually, it just passed by.

Once I got into the flow of things, I got too wrapped up in the internship. But soon enough I found the time to go to the shop. The book shop was an older looking building, it must've cost a lot of money, but either Daniel has a lot of money, or he inherited it. After talking to Daniel for a while, he was so unscary, what I mean by that is his woge is scary, he looks like someone who's like you know up to no good, but as a person, he's a very nice person. I mean, if you want to book shop I assume you're going to be somewhat of a nice person. It makes me rethink why he was ever mugging me in the first place. I spent weekends when I didn't have to work in the shop just reading. I spent so much time there, and he set up a little desk in the back for me.

One day in the shop, when I was visiting Daniel, I went into the wesen only section. I was reading a bunch of books not concentrated on one subject but more so like 13 different subjects. It talked about how wesen aspects swayed history, and it named some political and historical figures of which were wesen. There were a few books talking about a group of people who fought against the royal families. I was just learning about the royal families. I can't really wrap my mind around it so much so that I didn't even want to talk about it with Daniel for like two days because to think that there's a royal family who can control most of the wesen happening all around the world kind of blows my mind. But then it also kind of makes sense considering hierarchy in animals.

Like how I read in one book that there was a pig type wesen called the Bauerschwein and that wesen is known to be bullied/murdered, I guess, by the wolf wesen, which Daniel told me was Blutbad and not werewolves. There was so much to learn. And I was absorbing all of it like a sponge. How could you not when you're faced with such a vast variety of information that pertains to stuff that you thought was true, but now you know it's completely different. It kind of shakes up your world but it kind of makes you want to dive deeper, like your curiosity is striving you forward to find out more. Because whether you like it or not, it's your world now, and you're involved. Especially so when you're a Grimm.

I still can't get over the fact that I'm supposed to be a hunter of sorts and that it's somehow in my blood. I don't want to think that it has to do with my mother. But then it could also be with my father. Because I read in one of the books even though it was a small passage it was still information, that Grimm's can skip a generation. So if it were to skip my father and then on it went on to me he might not even know. Or it could have been the same with my mother and it could have skipped a generation and passed on to me as well. I didn't even want to think about the fact that either one of them knew and didn't decide to tell me. I didn't want to think about it because that was an ultimate feeling of betrayal.

If it was my father and he didn't tell me it would be even worse because how could you not see what was going on in Beacon Hills and not think that it was some Supernatural related problem if you were in the know. That's partially why I don't think my parents knew about it. I think it may have skipped a generation or so and they have no clue. At least I hope they have no evidence. I don't even want to think about it if they did.

In a few days, my worlds crashed around me. Like finding out about werewolves was nothing compared to this. Finding out about the Supernatural, and that it existed was life-shattering sure, but finding out that you're a Grimm and that you can now see wesen and you're going to be targeted by them, and you have a duty to stop them. It was just too much for little ole me. My brain could barely grasp it. That's why when I first dived into the books at Daniel's shop, I went home after that day and called in sick to work the next day and just laid on the bed examining life and how fucked up it was. But then I thought about it and decided that it's not like you can quit being a Grimm. The only way to do that would be to die, and I wasn't looking to die anytime soon. I had so many questions but the books can only do so much. If it wasn't for Daniel, I think I would've gone crazy.

Anyway, today was like any other day I'm in Daniel's shop. Daniel was "_working"_ in front of the shop. More so, he was standing in the corner of the shop and every now and then looking back to see what I was doing. Normally I was just sitting at a little desk that he let me have surrounded by tons and tons of books. He normally do you have too many customers. He had a hard time parting with books, which I don't understand if you're going to own a bookstore, why would you..., never mind.

Anyway, he was a reluctant seller, so to say and so can you have too many customers. The few people who did come here just came here to read books since there were some chairs and stuff. It was almost like they were treating it like a library, which is what I was using as so same difference. But the day was different; today, three buff dudes walked in. I didn't see them walking in because I was in the back, but I heard them walk in. Frequently when people came in, it was quiet footsteps trying to treat the atmosphere of a bookshop in a library as quiet. But no, these people had thundering footsteps oh, so loud and heavy that they shook the bookshelves themselves. When I noticed the shaking, I look back curious as to who would come into a bookstore like that. But it was answered soon enough when Daniel came in the wesen only section with a slightly anxious look on his face.

The three men who enter the bookshop followed after him with mean looks on their faces. They were about to go off, and I'm assuming yell at Daniel, but then they noticed me. I tried to duck my head down as to not draw attention to myself but it was already too late. The guy in front and the most muscular looking guy was flanked by two nondescript looking men I'm assuming leader and bodyguards, or maybe henchmen. The leader looks at the section of books I was reading and raise an eyebrow. Probably from none of them relating to each other but all of them having to do with wesen.

"Who's the kid?" the leader asks.

Daniel look like he was trying to avoid answering that question as much as possible. But he seemed to realize that that wouldn't be a good idea, so he just came up with something on the spot, and I'm pretty impressed it was a pretty good cover story even though I don't know what half the words you said means. It seems I have to read even more.

"He's a friend of mine he likes the history stuff, so he's reading up and learning a bunch of stuff."

The leader frowned end to sniff the air. I haven't seen what kind of wesen he is yet, and I'm assuming, for now, that's probably a good idea. "What kind of wesen is he? I can normally tell," he said, looking at me and then looking at Daniel.

But Daniel just waved him off,

"No he's not wesen; he's a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen."

The leader looked kind of pissed off at the fact that I was whatever he just said.

"How did he get in the know?" The leader guy asks.

Daniel seems to be weighing his options but goes for semi truth that since he won't say I'm a Grimm. And my trust in Daniel has risen profusely. Because what do I offer him to gain his trust from him? I can't really think of anything. I mean, I'm not strong; all I've got is that I'm supposedly a Grimm. And that's not much in my eyes.

"I accidentally woged in front of him, and he just kept hounding me for information. He said he wouldn't say anything he's fin- ow." Daniel said after the leader guy whose name I do not know, punches Daniel in the head.

I stood up not knowing what I could do, but I still stood up because Daniel was a friend at the moment.

"Hey! Don't hit him." I said, pulling Daniel away.

Daniel's face just gave me a, _please don't do this, just shut up Stiles _kind of look.

"Shut up, kid! Get out of here. This is grown-up business." The leader guy said.

The fact that he was treating me like a kid made me wanna punch him in the face, but I know better to avoid conflict, but I still didn't want to leave.

I was getting into some good books, and this guy barges in. But from the look on Daniel's face, I obliged. Not happily and not without some resistance, but I did eventually leave. The next time I see him, I'm going to have to ask him what that was about. Nothing else to tell me, but I could be annoying when I want to know something.

/

Notes:

So I have an idea for the whole werewolves versus Wesen thing that is a problem when you combine two shows that have different lore. I have something figured out and I will explain it at a later date. Farther along in the chapters so if it doesn't make sense right now please bear with it because eventually, you will understand. Funnily enough, that was the first thing that came to me when I was writing this was how to merge the two worlds together and I think the idea is pretty unique and I have no idea how I came up with it.

Anyway thanks for reading hope you like the chapter and please tell me what you think!


	6. What Are You The Mob?

Notes:

My dog is unwell. The sad writer here.

/

I've been contemplating telling Nick I'm a Grimm. Though I don't know, so I'm getting a second opinion. Obviously from my only confidant, Daniel. It was Sunday afternoon, just before Daniel closed his book shop. I strolled in like I owned the place. But I've been here so many times that even customers know who I am.

I walk straight to the back not even pretending I'm here for something else. But I didn't really expect to walk into a 'suspicious' meeting. I say suspicious because, leader boy and his strong looking goons are there, along with an even scarier looking dude that's all leather jackets and scars. Of course, Daniel is in the think of them.

He never looks to be comfortable around them, it's partially the reason why I didn't want to leave last time. I paused in my steps the moment I realized everyone was staring at me.

"Bad timing?" I say awkwardly.

I can almost feel the annoyance from Daniel, I feel like he'd facepalm if he could.

"Yeah bad timing, just comes back another day okay," Daniel tells me.

I nod but don't quite move. I don't really like these guys. But I can't exactly pry into Daniel's life.

"Scram kid, unless you want to be forced out." The leader guy from before tells me when I don't exactly leave.

I just glare at him.

"Hey this kid thinks he's hot shit, glaring at you, Mike, you're gonna let that slide." Says scar guy, great just great.

Daniel steps up, "Just let it go. Stiles, just go alright."

I grumble under my breath but begrudgingly move out as Daniel pushes me toward the door.

"Wait." The scarred guy calls before we pass the threshold into the actual store.

"I've seen you before. You were outside the precinct. Are you a cop?"

Daniel froze, "Jack he's too young to be a cop."

"Did I ask you? Kid, Stiles was it? Are you a cop?"

I just turned, "No."

"Then explain to me why you were at the precinct."

I glare, "I was arrested."

The scarred guy, Jack laughs and the other idiots laugh except Daniel.

"Tell me the truth or I'll break your face. Are you a cop? If I ask again, you may live."

_What is this? It's like their acting like mobsters or something._ Daniel looks really nervous.

I just sigh, "Fine. I'm not a cop but I'm doing this stupid internship program my dad signed me up for during the summer, and I have to do cop paperwork. Happy?"

"Don't get cheeky. But hey he could be useful." Jack says.

"But he's a kid." Daniel tries to insist.

"Who has access to a police station, the police station I've been trying to infiltrate. So he stays. Congrats kid, you earned yourself a seat."

Daniel sighs but just pulls out another chair and places it next to his own. I sit, semi-curious and semi-laughing. Like what's to stop me from just telling the police after.

After 20 minutes of listening to the worst plan I ever heard, they start to leave. One by one, just getting up and leaving. Like I didn't even hear one threat to keep my mouth shut. These guys are amateurs, stupid, stupid amateurs. Their plan is to find out who the fabled Grimm is, that resides in the police station. Their goal is to kill him for money or some stupid thing like that. Also, the few unspoken things they left out, but it was obvious that they planned to just blame it all on Daniel and I guess now me.

Once they were all gone and it had been a minute I turned to Daniel,

"Those guys are idiots, I mean if you really wanted to kill a Grimm I think trying to stab him in a room full of cops is by far the dumbest thing I ever heard. Also, you really think he's just gonna let you stab him. This is stupid. Who would ever hire these guys?" I say sitting in my usual chair that Daniel used to be sitting in.

"Stiles, just... tell you, friends, you overheard this conversation and get uninvolved."

I sat back, "What about you? Your really gonna do that stupid plan?" I ask.

"Listen I can't avoid it, I owe Jack money. So even if it is the dumbest plan in the world I gotta do it."

"How much do you owe him?"

"100,000. It was to open this store."

Well, I don't have a hundred thousand, but I could illegally get it. Hmmm. If I get caught no cop in the future, well no lots of cops in the future just not how I wanted it. But if I tell Nick that I'm a Grimm, then tell him of the plan, I save myself, but Daniel is basically saying he'll still go through with it.

I groaned, "I'll get myself out, but you're not doing it. I need a friend. And you are it, so I can't abandon you now. Also, where am I gonna get all these wonderful books from?" I say as I grin at him.

Daniel sighs, "You're going to do it either way, aren't you?"

I just grin, I guess I got an answer to my question, either way, I guess I'll let Nick know I'm a Grimm.

I leave the shop shortly after. I was just gonna grab some lunch, then to see on my phone if there is a job online, maybe less than legal, possibly hack worthy, and high paying. Before I left Beacon Hills I got bored one day, like so so bored cause Scotty boy ditched me for Allison for like a week and I may have learned how to hack things, and of course, I perfected it since I had sooo much time on my hands. Long story short I can hack really well. So getting 100,000 dollars could be possible but I don't really want to give to those idiots. Hm, so much to do so little tim-. I crash headfirst into this shorter pudgy man. Who also falls with me to the ground.

"Oh my bad," I say but the guy didn't even hear me.

"Oh man, sorry I didn't mean to hit you. I just didn't see you there. I'm so clumsy, don't be mad. You can't be mad. Well, I guess you can b e mad, but I hope you don't." Mid spew of word vomit the guy shifts or woges into a were-bever?

Oh, I actually think I've read about these guys, they are called uhh no no wait, Eisbiber, yeah cool. My first one. I stare at his face and suddenly he notices me.

"OH MY GOD, You're-you're-a-a Grimm!" The Eisbiber guy says woging back and promptly running to his truck and running off.

**Okay, that is getting old**. I watch as the guy hastily drives away. Well, now I've met a Skalengeck and an Eisbiber and whatever that were-mouse is called, cool.

/

Notes:

The next chapter is gonna be fun.

Who is the Eisbiber?


	7. Grimm's, Come And Get Your Grimm's Here

Notes:

So had a little panic attack this morning and I am heavily sleep deprived but hey no school today, yay. (Sarcasm implied)

My doggie isn't in the best of health and I'm panicking a lot, she's my best friend and I can't cope with losing her.

ANYWHO, depressing stuff aside, enjoy:

/

Monroe's POV:

* * *

I was restocking items in the shop with Rosalee and suddenly the door slams open. Do they have to slam it so hard, it's a spice and tea shop. But Bud runs in, all the way that he's hiding behind Rosalee behind the counter. I listen and watch the entrance to see who's chasing him, but no one there.

"Bud? What's wrong?" I ask.

Bud for his part just stutters,

"We-we got to call Nick there's a problem, Nick needs to come here now, it's an emergency." He says flailing around.

Rosalee touches my arm,

"I'll go make some tea, come on Bud, Monroe will call Nick to come on."

She says gently pulling Bud into the back of the shop. She winks as she passes by and once they leave my view I get my phone to call Nick, I hope it's not a big problem.

"Yo Monroe, what's up?" Nick answers.

"Oh can you make it to the spice shop, Bud came in a few minutes ago running like he was being chased, and he said he needed to talk to you it was an emergency, but I don't know what it's about."

"Yeah give me ten minutes, Hank is coming too."

* * *

Nick POV:

* * *

After the call, Hank and I quickly headed to the spice shop. I have no clue what the emergency could be. Hopefully nothing too crazy, things were just settling down. I parked the car in front of the entrance to the shop and Hank and I rushed in.

Once we got in we noticed that the front of the shop was empty so we just walked into the back of the shop assuming that's where everyone was. And we were right as Bud was trying to drink a cup of tea. Monroe was pacing back-and-forth in the corner. And Rosalee was sitting in a chair just watching the chaos unfold. The moment we walked into the room Bud slammed his cup down onto the table and jumped up.

He rushed up to my side and grabbed my arm,

"Nick you're not gonna believe what I saw. I almost can't believe it myself. I mean who would've thought I would run into another Grimm. Like why would there be another Grimm in Portland? And he was so young. And it wasn't Trouble. I've never met another Grimm. I've met 3 Grimm's and I'm living to tell you about it." Bud said while panicking.

_But_ there's another Grimm in Portland. **What?!** "Wait-wait-wait Bud just take it from the top. Explain to me exactly what happened."

Bud seemed to take a breath,

"Right-right of course. Okay, so I was just walking down the street going to get a cuppa coffee at a store. And I knock into this kid not paying attention, I mean I wasn't really thinking about where I was going and all of a sudden we just banged into each other and we both fall on the floor. The kid was nice, he apologizes saying he was lost in his head or something. And of course I also want to apologize because I was also lost in thought and you know I start talking and apologizing and then I got a little panicked because I knocked into someone and then I was hoping they'd forgive me for knocking into them because I knocked him on the floor. And I may have accidentally woged, as I sometimes do. And I looked directly at the kid's face and he was a Grimm. And of course when I said that he didn't look shocked so he must've already known he was a Grimm even though he's so young. But I, of course, freaked out and ran all the way over here." Bud said in one breath.

He's obviously still shaken by the whole thing. Honestly, I can't believe that there's another group. I mean it's great that there is another group out there since we are so few. But a kid, what shit luck.

"So there's another Grimm in Portland. That can't be a coincidence. Hopefully, he's not working for Black Claw. Didn't H.W. say that Black Claw was trying to recruit Grimm's? How easy would it be to recruit a kid, even if he is a Grimm I'm not sure he can go up against a fully adult wesen, let alone more than one." Monroe says giving a good point.

We still didn't know enough about Black Claw to rule out that they were involved. But it also could be the case that we just found another Grimm. Which even though he's a kid he could have a key. I need to find the kid Grimm and talk to him. I wonder who he could be?

"Bud could you describe what he looks like. Actually, why don't you come down to the station tomorrow and pretend you're doing a police sketch for something and we'll see if we can get an actual picture drawn up."

Bud lets nods,

"Yeah, I could do that Nick. Anything you need I'm here to help."

"I know Bud, thanks. I'm really glad you ran into him and told us. We have to get to him before anyone else."

Bud, promises he'll be at the precinct tomorrow and leaves a little shaken up but at least somewhat happy that he told us. Once it was just Monroe, Rosalee, Hank, and I, we sat down to discuss what to do once we found said, Grimm.

* * *

"I am telling you guys Portland attracts too much craziness. Another Grimm what are the chances of running into another one. Aren't you guys like super rare or something?" Hank says sitting down accepting a cup of tea from Rosalee.

I place my hands on my hips and just sigh,

"I don't know. Even though I'm not a kid, I'm just as new to this as anyone else. I didn't exactly have an introduction. I don't know how many Grimm's there are. I'm assuming there's a few more out there other than just me and Trouble and my own family. But I have yet to run into any."

Rosalie sets her cup down and looks at me.

"What exactly are we going to do once we find this other Grimm? We can't just kidnap him if he works for Black Claw, or even if he doesn't. And if he is working with Black Claw and not on a good side what are we supposed to do with him? You're not just gonna kill a kid. Also if he is a kid. you're not gonna force him to become a Grimm. Even though it's inevitable if he could see wesen but we should go easy on him he is a child if Bud is right in describing him." Rosalee says giving me a pointed stare.

Monroe just nods his head and seems to agree. I agree as well, I don't think I should force this kid into doing anything but if he is a Grimm then maybe he wants to join the fight.

Not that I think he should be doing what Trouble is doing - _Not that I want Trouble to do what she's doing _\- if he is just a kid but **the world could always use another Grimm.**

/

Notes:

Like?


	8. One GrimmTwo Grimm

Notes:

Last day of class today.

But my finals are on the 24th, guh.

But its an open book final so easy peasy. Hopefully.

Enjoy

_***This chapter is short but I'm posting the next one in like 5 min so chill***_

/

Monday Morning Stiles POV:

I'm still hesitant about telling Nick that I'm a Grimm. Well not that I don't think he's a good guy or anything, cause he's a good cop and a nice person, I think so far. But I don't really trust hunters, Gerard is a pretty solid case, well the whole Argent family really, they all went psychotic at one point. I mean sure some reformed but in general, hunters are bad dudes. Not that all supernatural creatures are good, but the same case could be made for regular old humans. I don't know the thought has been milling around my head for ages, ever since I left Daniel's. My morals are a bit conflicted, they always have been but hmmm. I wonder if Nick told anyone else. He must've unless he comes from some big family of Grimms or something. But Daniel said there aren't a lot of Grimms...gah.

I need to just go for it. But I wonder who hired those idiots to kill Nick. They are sooo bad at being bad guys. I could be a better bad guy. Not that I want to but I could. I shake all those stupid thoughts out of my head as I walk up to the precinct. I gotta figure it out before today is over. I walk in and sit at the desk Wu gave me and I got lost in paperwork. I completely zoned out until I heard a gasp. I whipped my head up to see the commotion and my jaw dropped.

That Eisbiber from yesterday was standing next to Nick and another man and just pointed at me. Oh fuck. I didn't really control my facial expressions so it was kinda obvious what was happening. Crap. I just panicked and ran out of the precinct.

Now in hindsight, I could've trusted Nick but he had 2 guys to back him up and I was so indecisive still, so I ran. I ran all the way to the book shop and of course, Daniel wasn't there so, I broke in and hid away in the back finally calming down. I now at this moment realize I may have overreacted and broken some laws.

Well crap. It's not like I meant to run away. I may have panicked a bit or a lot. But what were the chances that, that guy would know Nick. At least I know now that Nick is a Grimm that's kind of chill with wesen. That's a plus for whenever I have to introduce Daniel. If I ever have to. I feel like I can sort of trust him now. But I just ran away like an idiot.

God, why am I so stupid. I can't just walk back into the precinct now. What am I gonna do?

Nick POV:

Bud met me outside of the precinct in the morning. He was really eager to help. Because when a new Grimm comes to town everyone wants to make sure they are friendly at least on the Wesen side. I was going to bring him to the sketch artist and have him make a composite of whatever the guy he saw yesterday was. And then I put a bolo out on him and see if we can find ourselves another Grimm. However, something surprising happened when we walked in.

I wasn't paying attention to Bud, I was busy looking for the sketch artist. But at his gasp, I looked up and then followed his line of sight. To the kid, the one who's been interning for us, Stiles. I was wondering what made him gasp because it's not that big of a deal that a kid works here, but it was Stiles' reaction that threw me off.

He staring directly at Bud's face and suddenly a look of panic appeared on his face and then he booked it. He ran so fast and so quickly that by the time that I walked into the hallway after him he was gone. Everyone in the station just paused and looked to the direction that styles disappeared in. I walked back to Bud and Wu and Hank and we surrounded each other.

"What the hell was that about, what spooked the kid?" Wu asks looking between me and Bud.

But that's what I wanna know. I looked to Bud in explanation.

He just ducked his head and whispered,

"That's him that's the Grimm that I saw yesterday!" Bud says.

What! Stiles is the Grimm!? What? The look of shock on all of our faces would've been funny if it wasn't such a weird situation. I wonder why he came here? Was it because he knew I was a Grimm or was it pure coincidence? There's no way it was pure coincidence. Things like that don't happen. Especially not here or around me.

Wu looked the most shocked. I guess the kid really grew on him. Not that we're gonna hate the kid now we just got to interrogate him a little bit because what the hell?

Now, where did that kid get to?

/

Notes:

I want to let yall know the timeline is set in Grimm at right before Nick really gets into that Black Claw mess.

Also mentions of Stile's dad in the next chapter.


	9. A Father's Death

Notes:

Oh boy, some character death, boy oh boy.

I passed swim with an A-, yay.

This chapter is a bit of a cluster fuck.

/

Nick POV:

We can't find Stiles. It's like he disappeared off the face of the freaking Earth. he won't answer his cell phone. We can't track anything because he's staying at a hotel. I don't even know where he visits on his off time. We don't really know anything about the kid. It's almost like we're setting up a police investigation.

I t's been two days and he has not come back to work nor contacted anyone. Sooner or later we're going to have to contact his dad. Hopefully, this does not turn into a missing person case especially considering I'm probably part of the reason why he's missing. I had to tell the captain. Since the captain was friends with his father I'm sure he feels somewhat responsible for Stiles as well since his father entrusted him with his kid basically. I wonder how they became friends. But I chose not to ask.

Renard POV:

He was a Grimm. He was a Grimm this whole time. The resistance had hold of a Grimm. I wonder why they never told anyone. Or maybe I was never high enough clearance or something. I always assumed he was just a wesen. But he was a Grimm.

What's the point of sending me his child? Did he know his child was a Grimm? John stilinski is a Grimm. I wonder how he kept it hidden for so long. I need to contact him now that Stiles is missing. Now there are two Grimms in Portland there's going to be some trouble starting. Also, that kid will have a hell of trouble adjusting considering all the wesen mess that's going on right now.

I decided to just call him. I still have the number saved that he called me to ask if styles could stay and work here. It rang for a few minutes and a woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Stilinski?" I asked curiously as to who the woman would be.

Did he get married? I had no idea about any part of this personal life. we're more like acquaintances than good friends.

"Oh my, are you a friend of his? Did you not hear he had a heart attack and passed away. It just happened this morning. His health had always been declining recently, he just never said anything to anyone. I'm sorry for your loss."

The woman on the other end of the phone said.

What? He's dead there's no way Stiles knows. How could he do that to his son? Oh God, this is going to be a nightmare.

Once I said goodbye to the lady on the phone I called Nick Hank and Wu into my office.

"We have some bad news. I just called Stiles' father to let him know that his son had gone missing. And I just found out he died this morning from a heart attack. It could be why he's becoming a Grimm so soon." I tell them.

"Damn does the kid even know? I'm assuming he's not been using his phone so he's not being tracked. But that means that his father is dead and he doesn't know. I hate to think what he would do when he does find out. I think we have to find the kid like yesterday." Says Hank.

"Which is why we need to find him now. Put off all your other work and find styles. And not just because he's a Grimm but because he should know what happened to his father. His father was a good man. And there is a high chance that he could have been a Grimm as well." I instructed them to move out.

Stiles' POV:

It's been two days since I ran.

I get a call on my phone from the hotel. It says there's been a package delivered. I can't go there because if I go there then the cops will definitely find me and it like 5 seconds. So I called the hotel using Daniel's phone and I told him to deliver the package to the shop. Once they checked it was actually me who was making the call they agreed and said it would be delivered later today.

It's now later today and sitting in front of me is 3 giant trunks. Who the fuck is sending me three giant trunks? It also came with a letter and a tan envelope folder. Before I even tackled into the trunks I decided to open the letter and oh boy.

My mind blanks. this stupid letter says that my father died. it's definitely his handwriting but...but...I can't. He was alive a few weeks ago. I thought he was doing healthy. He was fine. He still had so long to live. Right? Right? I can't my brain it won't properly work this out. I put the letter back down and just sit there.

I must have spaced out for hours. Because the next time I looked around it was dark and cold. I wanted to feel something but inside I was just devastated. There's not really words to describe losing a father. My heart aches and I couldn't even be there to see him. I think at some point I pass out because the next thing I know I'm being shaken.

Someone must be trying to wake me but I don't really want to wake up right now.

/

Notes:

Stiles' father is dead and was a Grimm.

More interesting stuff found out next chapter when Stiles opens the trunks.

Are there more family secrets hidden inside?


	10. Following Wesen

Notes:

_Some people are under the impression that Stiles' father is actually alive. When I said there was character death I really meant character death._

_I'm not going to pull the whole Nicks mother is actually alive thing. Because it's already happened and repeating it is kind of old._

_I also get a lot of people who are upset that sheriff stilinski is dead. However since the beginning of the story in my brain that was always going to happen. Because by Grimm lore it says that the children start to inherit their powers as their family members died so like the ability shifts._

_That being the case I feel like Stiles' father had to die or get sick so that Stiles could become a Grimm. So that is why/or at least part of the reason why Stiles' father had to be killed off._

**Sorry if it upsets you but that's the story.**

Anyway enjoy:

*****Also another chapter in a few minutes*****

/

Stiles POV:

* * *

Daniel woke me. I just sat there, a letter clutched in my hand. Daniel being a kind friend, made me some tea and moved me to his apartment above the shop.

"Hey, Stiles, what's wrong?" Daniel asks gently.

"My dad. He died." I say flatly.

He's dead, gone for good, forever. I start crying; I haven't cried like this in a long time. I was given a literal shoulder to cry on.

"Thanks, Daniel."

I have to bake him a cake or something he's being such a good friend.

* * *

After a few hours of grief, I eventually pulled myself back into the world. I drank the now cold tea and picked myself up and walked over to the trunks. Daniel went out like an hour ago; he said he'd pick up some stuff from my hotel, and grab food. I figured I wasn't going to go back to the precinct until I sorted this shit out. I like Wu and Hank and Nick, but they are way too involved in my problems. No, I need to configure all this stuff that my d-d-dad sent me.

* * *

I pulled over the first trunk, it was old, but I feel like I've seen it before. Maybe somewhere in my house. My dad did send it, so he must've been holding on to it. I tried to open it, but of course, it was locked. I reread the letter, but it didn't really mention the trunk just that he was leaving me some stuff.

I was confused for a while till I remembered the folder sent with it. I had placed it on the table downstairs. I quickly ran down, grabbing the envelope and walking back to the trunks. Upon opening the folder, there are five keys, three look average, old, but regular keys, but there are two weird-looking keys in addition. Green in color, and they have like inscriptions on the side or a design of some sort. They were freaking cool looking but not the keys for the trunks I'd imagine since there were only two of them. I fit one key in the first trunk, but it didn't open, yet the next one was a fit. Opening the trunk led to awesomeness. Piles of books, big old (assumably) Grimm books. I was like a kid on Christmas, so much unexplored information. I can't wait to bury myself, lousy joke, fuck at this point I'll spiral at all death sarcasm. But I can't just push away the grief either; I have to go to his funeral, I have to face everyone from Beacon Hills, who forgot about me, even though I tried to keep in touch.

Oh boy, so much heartache these next few days.

* * *

I push away those thoughts and move onto the next trunk. This one, even though the key fit, took a bit to open it, probably due to its age. But once open, there was a faded letter sitting on top of some outdated clothes. I grabbed the letter and ripped it open, inside was a handwritten letter from… my mom. What does she have to do with this?

* * *

Same Day Just Earlier; Nick's POV:

* * *

Where the hell did this kid go? Wu has been watching that hotel. Hank has been checking out the database for any hits. I have been walking the streets on captain's orders, but he's just gone. I finally got back to the precinct, and I was just about to dit when Wu rushes in.

"I think I got something. It's a stretch, but honestly, it makes sense."

Hank and I focused on wanting to know _any _leads.

"So I was watching the hotel, and I saw a guy go in. I thought I recognized him, but I couldn't place it till he started carrying stuff out of the hotel. First off, it was Stiles' stuff, his bookbag, and whatnot. So I was trying to remember the guy and its that guy who mugged him, remember Daniel Brown or something. He was taking all of the kid's stuff. Maybe he kidnapped Stiles. He is a wesen, and maybe he knows Stiles is a Grimm. That could be bad for the kid. That should be enough to get a warrant or something, right?"

"Yeah we could say that guy tried to mug the kid, and now he was stealing his stuff and the kids missing so it will definitely get us a warrant, even if not we can ring the doorbell legally without one," Hank says.

"Or I could go as a Grimm, then there won't be anything legal about it," I tell them.

"Are we telling the Captain?" Wu asks.

"We might as well. He's pretty set to find Stiles, and he's probably the most qualified to tell the kid about his father's death." I say.

* * *

We end up telling the captain and all of us under the guise of a Grimm; we head to Daniel Brown's apartment/bookstore apparently. It's a quaint looking store. It leads me to think why would he ever after mug someone. We scout around the outside not seeing Daniel nor his car. We don't really hear anything from inside.

But we can't be sure that Stiles isn't in there. I don't want to wait I want to just go in and see, but I also want to catch Daniel in the act so that we could arrest him. We should have just originally arrested him I shouldn't have let Stiles talk us out of it. We waited there for two hours before Daniel eventually drove back home.

It looked like he was carrying food for more than one person, and Stiles is clothing and stuff from his hotel. I found it a little weird, but he took his clothing and stuff, but I can't really tell what the guy is thinking. Considering that he kidnaps a grim and didn't kill a Grimm, the guy is not as typical as wesen usually think. Not that I'm complaining that he didn't kill the kid because I know it's the opposite. I'm glad that he didn't, but it's just peculiar.

The whole situation of how they met and how Stiles freed him, it's just rubbing me the wrong way. I feel like we're missing something, but I just can't pinpoint what it is. Once the guy goes back in the apartment, we wait for ten more minutes, and then the Captain and I ring the doorbell while Wu and Hank circle around back so that if he does try to escape, we got both front and back covered.

* * *

Outside POV:

* * *

*Ring*

Daniel Brown opens the door with a confused face. Considering he didn't expect any company. Especially since Stiles is with him, hiding out here. But he comes face-to-face with the other Grimm. Panic sets in, of course, because he's protecting someone from the cops. He's also panicking because they must have followed him from Stiles' Hotel.

He should have known they were watching the place. He tries to slam the door back shut, but the Grimm forces his way in. A sound from behind him distracts the Grimm from punching him in the face, which he looked like he was going to do.

Turning around, he sees Stiles frozen halfway on the staircase. And now it's an awkward standstill because nobody knows what to do.

/

Notes:

Ooooo, things are heating up.

Next chapter I can finally get into explaining the whole Beacon Hills, werewolf problems that shouldn't be able to fit with the existence of wesen.

I already wrote the chapter so it should be up in a little while, I just have to edit it and fix all the mistakes.


	11. A Mother's Gift

Notes:

And so I have an interview today to see if I can become a Co-leader for Student Ambassador at my school, I'm excited cause I really wanted to be one.

Then I have to make up a few hours but showing people how to get around my school, I've already been doing it for two days and omg the blisters, why does my school have to be so damn big and confusing to navigate.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and soak up on the feels.

/

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

_Dear my precious son,_

_I'm afraid that if you're reading this letter, it means I died. And I know your sad and you're grieving but don't worry, you have your father, and even in the event that you lose both of us, I know you're strong, and you can do this. I also fear if you're reading this letter, that means your Grimm, as much as I hoped it would skip a generation, it was inevitable that you would become one. Considering both myself and your father are Grimm's._

* * *

_I'll tell you how we first met. We were both independent people touring the world. We worked for something called The Resistance. It's an organization that fights against the royal families. If you're new at this, you probably don't know what that is or what it entails, but you'll learn. Anyway, we were tasked to hunt some wesen; it was supposed to be a simple hunt. But someone in the Resistance betrayed us, and we were trapped and stranded for months. During that time, we got to know each other better, and after a few more missions, your father proposed._

* * *

_After a few more years of traveling and working for the Resistance, we decided to settle down. But for a Grimm, that's not an easy task. There's always someone after you, and you can never really getaway. But we came across a town. It was like no other town we've ever been to. There were no wesen, it was almost like paradise for a Grimm. I don't know the exact details but, apparently, a long time ago someone cursed the land so that wesen could never step foot in the town. So that's where we decided to settle down, and we haven't had much disturbance._

_No, this town has its own set of supernatural creatures; they're not wesen, however, just something else, something new, something no other Grimm had ever discovered before. But they were not as hostile and they formed packs and they blended in with humans very well. They even have their own set of hunters and they could be seen by all. We didn't tend to dive into their lives because we wanted a peaceful life for you and for ourselves._

* * *

_But seeing as you're reading this letter and I'm assuming you've inherited the trunks, that means that you became a Grimm and you must have left Beacon Hills. I guess your father had something to do with that. He's a very stubborn man. But I do love him dearly. I didn't tell him I wrote you this letter I figured he'd write you one of his own and I never saw the point of thinking about death._

* * *

_Anyway, now that you're a Grimm and you can see what no one else can, you have to choose your friends wisely. Your father didn't believe that you could ally yourself with wesen, but my family thought differently. We were Grimm's, but we weren't ruthless. Not that your father was but my family was considered very lenient. I don't think you know this, but you come from a very long line of Grimm's. Most Grimm's do, are ancestry travels back to 7 Crusaders who fought Constantinople._

_You are, or would be considered a rare child considering you were born from two Grimm's, that rarely happens since Grimm's are far and few between. The trunks that you were given are not all the information we have. We have a storage area that I set up a long time ago. It resides in Beacon Hills, and if you ever do decide to leave, I feel you should take it with you. I saved up some money there so that you could have a good future. I hope you do know that I love you a lot. I wish the best for you._

* * *

_There are other Grimm's out there. I'm not going to tell you what to do only that you should be cautious. Certain Grimm's work for the Royal Families and I don't want to dictate your life, but working for the royal families is not something you should do. It's dangerous, and your life will not be a long one._

_I don't know what the future holds and if somehow the royal families are no more, but I want you to live a life that you're happy with even if me or your father would disagree with some things I'm sure you'll figure it out, you are always a smart kid even a young one. We were so proud of you._

_I love you._

_Mom_

_P.S._

_Your dad should have left you two green intricate-looking keys; they are precious and very rare; do not let them fall into anyone else's hands. They form a map leading to a buried treasure of sorts that us Grimm's found during the sacking of Constantinople. If you collect all seven keys and dip them in ink, you get a map that leads to whatever it is they hid. Don't let anyone know you have them, Grimm's or wesen alike. __**They are too dangerous.**_

* * *

This letter it ... it's too much at the moment. Both my parents were Grimm's, and apparently, that's rare. I got to do so much research. I need to know about the royal families, the Resistance, and other Grimm's in general. I'm also curious about the curse placed on Beacon Hills and the seven keys. I wonder if my dad knew there was another Grimm here? Did he send me to be protected, or did he send me by accident, or did he really send me for the internship? I could never ask him.

But I won't fall into grief. My mom said I could do it, so I'm sure I'm strong enough like she said. _I can't believe she wrote me a letter. _Now I'm wondering how she really died. Was it really frontotemporal dementia or was it some Grimm thing? But I have no one to answer these questions now. My dad is dead; he's gone forever like my mom. I don't know who to trust; I'm alone in this world. My friends abandoned me. My family is all dead. I got cops hunting me down Portland now. I have to head back to Beacon Hills. I need to go plan my dad's funeral. And I have to go see what my mom left me.

At least I can trust Daniel. I find it funny that a guy who was mugging me just a few weeks ago is now the only person that I trust anymore. But I guess my life has been pretty weird so far, so things happen.

* * *

I don't know if I want to live in Beacon Hills anymore. I mean my mom pretty much said that she expected me not to stay in Beacon Hills. She said if I left I should take all the stuff that she left me in whatever storage unit she put it in. And honestly, I think I should venture out into the world. Because Beacon Hills will shelter me and it will be a place to be safe, but I have to enter into this world at some point, and I don't think I could give up being a Grimm.

I don't think I could tear myself away from it. I'm too curious. I know myself too well. Well, considering how involved I got into the supernatural existence in Beacon Hills, I don't think I could really ever pull myself away from that stuff. And to see that the world is so much bigger. But there's so much more out there and that I'm somehow involved in all of it is mind-blowing.

It's too tempting to just forget about it. Man, I want to do this, I really do.

* * *

Okay, so plan of action, first I'll deal with this whole Grimm situation and help Daniel get out from working for those idiot criminals if all goes according to plan I can finish it in a week. Then I'll go to Beacon Hills and figure out the funeral and get the stuff mom put away for me. Next, I'll move to Portland semi-permanently. I'll stick with Daniel if he doesn't mind and finish school here.

Then I'll see what's up with the Resistance and the royal families. And I guess I'll start looking for the keys, because if you bury something you want it to be found if you left a map to it. I wonder if the other Grimm, Nick has found any of the keys. I guess I have to wait and see for that one. And then after that, I guess I could do whatever I want.

Oh boy, I have a lot to do, and I feel like I don't have enough time to do it all, but I have to do it, and it will be done.

* * *

I hear the door open from downstairs in the Bookshop. Daniel must be back. I decide to close the trunks lock them and slowly slip the three keys back onto my keychain. I took the two green keys, and I stuck them in between some books on Daniel's shelf that's in his apartment. I'll get them later. It's not too important, and I doubt anyone will think that they're there, especially in my hands of a wesen.

I head downstairs because I didn't hear Daniel heading up. And then I hear the doorbell ring. I wonder who rang the doorbell? As I'm walking downstairs, I can see the front door and Daniel. When he opens the door lo and behold, it's freaking Nick the Grimm and the captain who my dad sent me to. I guess I might as well get this over with now though it was unplanned that it would happen _so _soon.

/

Notes:

Ah, the letter was touching to me, I feel like Stiles needed to hear the love his mother had for him. I feel like it will slowly change the shape of his character.

I'll resume posting after the 24, I need to start studying for my finals and I need to write a 5-page Philosophy essay, I've been procrastinating it for too long. And another extra credit assignment for Psychology, soooo much work, but at least school's over.

Also, I just found out I only have 4 days off till I have to start the new semester, are you freaking kidding me! *crying*


	12. Uncovered

Notes:

I've made accomplishments since the last posting;

I passed all my winter classes.

I got accepted to Brooklyn College.

I got some free ice cream today.

Someone cried after reading something I wrote pouring my feelings into it.

I'm happy-ish, I have a tummy ache.

Enjoy my people:

/

Stiles POV:

* * *

Once Nick spots me he pulls his gun out and pushes Daniel into the wall, the Captain of the police is also there, which is weird but eh, everyone here is apparently.

"Stiles come here. And you Mr. Brown are going to jail for a long time." The captain said trying to pull me out of the store.

"Hey, wait a second," I said pulling myself free.

"He didn't kidnap me, so get the gun out of his face," I said rather pissed off that they shoved a gun right in Daniel's face.

I forcefully pulled Daniel behind me once I did, I felt bad that I keep getting him in this situation.

"Listen I'm not doing the internship anymore, things came up and I gotta go home." I was telling them.

"So you know what happened to your father?" The captain asks.

"**Did you know what was gonna happen to him?** Because if you did and didn't tell me _I'm gonna punch you_." I'd say _kill_, but as a Grimm that might set some people off so I refrained myself.

"No, I only found out a few days ago, I called him to let him know you went missing and a woman answered the phone."

_Oh._

"Yeah, that's probably Melisa, oh man I should've called her," I said out loud to myself, she might know what's happening.

She's also more likely to respond then lovesick Scott.

"Your mother?" The captain asks, he seems genuinely curious, I thought he and my dad were friends, since why else would he trust a guy with his kid.

"No. My mom died 8 years ago. That's my best friend's mom, and she's a nurse, probably was with my dad when he uh when he died." I say stuttering and gulping loudly to my own ears.

"I'm sorry for your losses. And I hate to put you on the spot, but are you a Grimm?" The captain said.

Nick looked shocked that he straight up asked. _I was shocked he knew._ Though I probably should've suspected something.

"You know about that?" I said backing up a bit, _**what did Nick do tell everyone?**_

"Yeah he does, I'm a Grimm too. You don't have to be afraid, I know this is probably a shock finding out about this but-" Nick was saying but I cut him off.

"Listen, I know you're a Grimm. I may not have known what a Grimm was before, but I know now and listen to this town is weird sure, but Beacon Hills had its own brand of crazy so not really shocking, more interesting, the shock wore off ages ago. Though finding out you were also a Grimm was a shock. I was gonna clear this up in a few days but obviously you found me first." I say flatly.

Honestly, I'm playing up my nonchalance but I mean I should have the upper hand since I feel like their gonna try to make me trust them unconditionally by saying something along the lines of '_We are the same kind and you can trust us blah blah blah blah'_

* * *

Nick just stopped mid-question. While the captain was confused.

"Your family explained it to you then?" Nick asked.

"Sorta," I said not really giving much.

Nick just gave me a weird look while the captain seemed almost shocked also like he had a question on the tip of his tongue. After saying that it was sorta awkward, they probably came here to rescue me or something heroic like that. They also probably didn't expect me to know stuff, thank god for Daniel and my newly acquired wealth of books.

* * *

"You're heading home?" The captain asks, seeming to ask it instead of what he wanted to say.

"Well, I do have a funeral to plan and stuff to deal with back home. So yeah back to Beacon Hills for me." Which is not really what I want, I mean I can just imagine all the questions.

But sadly funerals to plan and secrets to uncover awaits me.

* * *

I gently pat Daniel on the back.

"I'll be back shortly, I don't know when but I'll give you an update."

I turn to Nick and the captain,

"Maybe I'll come back to the police force, probably after I finish school if you'll take me. But I will come back to Portland. Just there's stuff I have to deal with at home as you know. If you have any questions you have my cell number."

The captain said they would take me back, if not for owing something to my dad or something, honestly, they didn't stay long. Almost awkwardly, Nick and the captain left. They left like people who didn't want to leave but had no choice otherwise. I guess they ran out of things to say.

* * *

Once they were gone I turned to Daniel and I put my hands in a pleasing gesture,

"I know I asked you for so many favors already and I almost got you killed by the Grimm Nick, But you have a car and I do not. I was wondering if you would drop me off at the airport tomorrow. And if you could also not contact those people who want to get you arrested till I come back so we can deal with them. And the worst-case scenario you have to do what they say but at least now Nick knows you're a good guy hopefully I got that across." I say giving him a double thumbs up.

"What are you gonna do with the trunks in my room? And don't worry about it, I'm not dead at the hands of two Grimm's, I am counting myself quite lucky and I can drive you to the airport no problem. The other thing about not getting involved with those guys maybe a bit harder but I'll see what I can do." Daniel says easily fixing most of my worries for the time being.

"Well they are books and this is a book store/your personal library. We can hide them in here until I come back. I'm gonna buy a place when I come back and I can shove all that crap there. But for now, we can leave it here, my mother said there was no wesen where I'm going so I should be safe. Also, I can't carry any of that weaponry on the plane in the first place. And I can grab some stuff I stashed away at home for extra protection.

"Okay, well for now eat this, even though it's probably cold by now, I had picked up Chinese food. Let's eat then I'll help you pack and organize stuff to be hidden in my place for now."

"Okay!" I said already having grabbed some of the food out of his hands.

I was hungrier than I thought and I had big things ahead of me tomorrow.

/

Notes:

I want Stiles to go back to Beacon Hills so that he can really leave this time. Because I feel like when his dad kicked him out and off to Portland it was abrupt and I want him to leave on good terms with everyone. And also I know a lot of people like crossovers with not just one fandom so I'll add a little bit of the Beacon Hills gang into the story and have a little bit of dialogue from them and then Stiles will leave. And I feel like he'd be more mature you know. I feel like he has unfinished business in Beacon Hills and if he doesn't finish it the story won't progress in my mind.

Also if doing that goes over 25 chapters I'm going to make a sequel book continuing after Beacon Hills. If not Then I'm probably just gonna keep it as is. But I don't really like my stories having many more than 20 chapters 25 chapters per book. We will see with this one. If you have an opinion let me know I'll Incorporate it if I think it's good.


	13. Back To Beacon Hills We Go

Notes:

Hey, guys, it's been a while and I apologize for not updating, I'm currently writing a few stories at a time and I can't just upload one story and ignore the other ones. So since I updated my other story a lot I decided to come back to this one. And also as I was just re-watching Grimm for like the 30th time I decided to write a chapter after it gave me some good ideas. I'll probably have a lot more time to write chapters now that school is officially canceled because of the coronavirus. Not that I won't have school it's just it'll be online instead of on-campus and that'll give me a lot more time to write since I'll be home all the time and I won't have to make the commute to campus every day. Which has its good sides and its bad sides but I can't really do anything about it since it's the final decision. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully more will come soon but I can't promise you anything because I do also have school work to do so we'll see.

/

Stiles POV:

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling not any bit more refreshed than I could have felt. Honestly, I felt really tired and a little bit drained. Yesterday was a clusterfuck of horribleness. Like all the things that could have gone wrong went wrong yesterday. And now I have to book a flight for today to go back to the one place I really don't want to go right now. But I have to deal with my father's death end deal with my family and whatever the fuck back in Beacon Hills.

And I also have to deal with Scott and Derek and all that Supernatural stuff. I have so much on my plate. And only the rest of the summer to figure it out. Because I signed myself up for classes here in Portland in the fall. So if I don't finish all this crap before the summer's up I'm going to have to continue classes in Beacon Hills.

And as much as I love Scott and Melissa, I just can't live in my house. I can't live there alone. I can't even think about Beacon Hills without my dad there. It'll be torture. And I-I just can't do it.

* * *

Soon after I wake up Daniel also wakes up. He gives me his laptop so that I could book a flight 2 hours later. Daniel nicely offers to drive me to the airport. Which I accept because I don't have a car here. I wonder if my Jeep can make it down to Portland. I definitely don't have enough money to ship it over here. I guess I have to figure that out once I get to Beacon Hills. I have to see how much money I have overall and if shipping my car down here is worth it. But I don't want to leave it in Beacon Hills either. Maybe I can store it with Derek or someone and then when I make enough money I can ship it down here.

But I guess that's not for right now, that's not something I have to deal with right now it's something I can deal with later towards the end of my trip when I start to head back to Portland. I mean I'm sure I can go any place in the world but I have a friend in Portland now and Nick is also in Portland. And as much as I don't really trust him yet, I guess I trust him more than probably anyone else I would meet inside that world. Also, the captain is there and my dad trusts him or trusted him so I guess I can trust him as well. Until he gives me the reason not to I guess.

Everything in this new world is a guessing game for me. And I don't like guessing games I like to know my information beforehand. So everything sucks pretty much.

* * *

Two hours passed by pretty quickly. I mean I just had to quickly pack a small suitcase that was left to me by Daniel. I didn't really have much stuff. What I brought with me originally was all in my bookbag. And I bought maybe two extra shirts when I got here. It was a tourist shirt. I hadn't been out of Beacon Hills sue me. I also got a few gifts for my friends back home. I even got something for my dad but I guess he doesn't need it anymore.

After I was all packed up Daniel drove me down to the airport. The car ride was pretty quiet seeing as we were both still really sleepy and we were leaving on a good note. And I was coming back. So it's basically like a tiny little vacation that was not going to be fun, and then I'd be back here again. Daniel drop me off and gave me a quick hug since we were friends but do you know when you're still friends but it's only been recently and you don't really know how to hug each other yet. It was that kind of hug.

But I appreciated it nonetheless.

* * *

I'm closing in on the plane going home. It's a 2-hour flight back home to good old Beacon Hills California. It's pretty much uneventful, since well I'm not in a happy mood. I thought at the beginning of this trip that once I got to go back home I'd be happy and that I couldn't wait to go back with my friends but honestly, I'm just the opposite of that. I've been dealing with my father's death, but it's been easier because I haven't had to exactly face it. But once I get back to Beacon Hills there's nothing else to do than face it. And I mean like head-on face it. It's daunting because, he's my father, he's dead. As I was walking through the airport after Daniel dropped me off.

I'm heading to my boarding gate and I see these two kids in the corner, kind of hidden away. They're much younger than me, maybe like 10 or like 12. One kid, the bigger one is bullying the smaller one. I wouldn't have said anything about it but well they woged midway through. The smaller one kind of looks like a pig. And the bigger one had red eyes and looks like a werewolf. For the life of me, I can't remember the names but I've definitely seen these before in either, some of Daniel's books or some of my own. _I can't for the life of me remember what they're called_.

I decided to text Daniel just cause, well I was bored and I might as well start remembering these things since I'm not staying in Beacon Hills forever.

"Hey, Daniel I have a question about some wessen that I saw. Could you remind me which one looks like a pig? And what has red eyes and kind of looks like a werewolf. I forgot the names. And is there a reason that the werewolf one would bully the pig one."

I wait for a few minutes. I have half a mind to go over there and break it up but I don't want to be made as a Grimm so soon. Also, my flight leaves in like 5 minutes and I'm not close enough to the gate to have the time to go and break up a fight. I'm sure their parents will be there soon enough. And I didn't get a text back from Daniel until I got on the plane. Luckily it was when I was already situated and sat down.

The text read,

"The pig wessen is called a Bauerschein, and the one you think looks like a werewolf is called a Blutbad. The reason they were fighting most likely is because Bauerschwein and Blutbaden have a feud that goes back centuries and they hate each other because of it. They skirmish all the time. Kind of barbaric but that's just how they are. Blutbaden follow tradition more so than most."

Huh, it was that simple. I guess the story of The Three Little Pigs comes from somewhere huh. Kind of makes me wonder how many fairy tales and folklore really range from truth rather than fantasy. Though I guess I should have been thinking about this a long time ago. Since I know werewolves exist. I wonder if Derek knows about wessen. I wonder if he knows anything about the curse placed on Beacon Hills. I doubt he'd know. It has to be someone older. Or maybe Deaton would know. There are only so many options I could choose from.

Maybe my mother knew. I can't believe she left me anything. I can't believe that she left me a letter and I can't even believe I read it in the first place. The shock of her being a Grimm is still fresh in my brain. And the fact that my father is gone too, it's a little mind-boggling. I mean the way people talk about Grimm's oh, it's like they're super rare and for my parents to both be Grimm's it must be extremely rare and not common. I wonder if that makes me like a super Grimm. I doubt it I'm probably just right stupid but I mean my mother said that it's not common that to Grimm's get married. That must be that, I guess I don't have to marry another Grimm to have a Grimm baby. I wonder how much Nick knows about Grimm's and just all this stuff in general.

I wonder if he's ever met another Grimm. I wonder how many Grimm's there are out there. I mean there has to be a few dozen all over the world but even then that's a very small number. I wonder if I could find some other Grim's while I'm in Beacon Hills. I doubt there would be another Grim in Beacon Hills but since no wessen can get me in there I might have a good chance to just search for them. I guess I'll have to look into that. I mean how would I even pinpoint a grim in the first place. I guess there are no outside markers that you're a Grimm. I mean I didn't even know I was a Grimm until I was outed already by Daniel.

I guess I'll have to go deep in my research and Beacon Hills. And I guess that's the best place to search because wessen can get in or out of Beacon Hills. This is crazy. This family legacy kind of seems like a family curse. All things considered.

/

Notes:

So once Stiles gets back into Beacon Hills it's going to mean we be just Teen Wolf.

The crossover really won't start again with the other characters at least until he goes back to Portland.

And that may not be for a while so I apologize but that's how my story is going to go.

But I am almost positive you will like what I have in the store for what's going to happen in Beacon Hill so don't worry the crossover will resume but I'm sure a lot of you also want to know what's going on in Beacon Hills so it's going to be exciting in the next few chapters, to say the least.

I would look forward to it.


	14. Let's See What Mom Left Me

Notes:

Hey, guys, it's been a little while.

I've been catching up on homework and had no time to write. I've been mainly sleeping a lot but it's really cold at my house cuz I don't really have good Heat in my room and it's freezing so when I fall asleep I take those really deep naps and I don't wake up for hours. And when I do wake up I don't want to do anything. tis the life of a lazy person.

/

I breathe a sigh of breath once I get off the plane. Here I am, back in good old Beacon Hill's. I'm standing there with my bookbag on my back and a small little luggage at my side. I look kind of hagrid and disheveled. The past few days have been stressful and heartbreaking. And now I'm back in a place that I craved to be in for a long time, and now I don't want to be here anymore.

I think the idea of everything that I have to do while I'm here weighs down on me pretty heavily. I didn't tell anyone I was coming back. I assumed that you would assume that I would go back. But I still haven't gotten any text from anyone. I thought they would've texted me to tell me my father died. But it seems nobody decided to contact me. I have a few fights to pick, but I'll do that later.

Once I hail a cab, I get driven back to my house. It's empty there's nobody there. I unlocked the door walk inside and I see some stuff of my father is just lying around on the table. Like he left but expected to come back. Except he didn't. That broke me a little bit. I cried. I mean, after my mother died, my father was my only family left, and now I'm alone. I'm really alone in the world. I mean, I really only have one friend. I mean, I would call Scott my brother but where has my brother been? Why would he not contact me for like a month? Why do I have to get a letter from my own father to know that he died?

I don't want to cut ties with Beacon Hills. I would've stayed here for my whole life. With Scott, I was helping him along with his werewolf problem. It's technically a safe haven for me even as a Grimm. But I don't feel attached since these past few weeks I was abandoned. Maybe I'm overdramatic, but I think I need to leave. Of course, I'm going to tell everyone I'm leaving this time. And I'm going to have my dad's funeral. I am going to get all the stuff my mother left behind for me. But then I'm going to go.

I guess I have to call Melissa now. I don't mind calling her because I know she's probably feeling as much grief as I am. I'm sure Scott's also feeling as much pain as I am. I let the phone ring; I had a feeling she may not pick up because she was at work. And she might not recognize the number.

But lo and behold she picked up, unlike her son,

"Hello? I'm sorry, who is this? I don't recognize the number."

I take a deep breath before I answer to get the residual crying out of my tone.

"Hey Melissa, it's Stiles, I'm back in Beacon Hills. Sorry for not contacting you sooner. I just found out yesterday about my father. Is he gone? "

I hear Melissa gasp over the phone,

"Oh, Stiles, we haven't heard from you for weeks. I was afraid something happened to you. We went to your house so we couldn't find you when your father died we thought the worst. I'm so glad you're alright. And I'm so sorry, Stiles. I tried everything but he was really sick. I don't know why he didn't tell anyone. "

That is so like my dad, keeping everything to himself and not being able to burden anyone else. So I guess I'm like that too. I got it from him.

"I guess that's just how my dad is Melissa. Anyway, I'm here to plan the funeral and to say goodbye to everyone since I'm moving. "

I hear another sharp gasp from Melissa.

"You're moving, but why? Stiles if you have nowhere to go you could live with me and Scott. I don't mind seriously; you don't have to leave; we could help."

I shake my head even though she can't see it since we're talking over the phone.

"No, I have a job in Portland. And my father sent me there before he died, so I'm assuming that's where he wanted me to be. And I made a friend over there who's letting me stay with them so after the funeral I'm going to go. I'm so sorry. I know it's an abrupt end, and you're family to me. But I think I need to be away from Beacon Hills for a little bit. So that I can breathe, you know."

I heard a little sniffle through the phone.

But Melissa eventually agreed and said that I'm at least staying for a week or so before I go back because she needs to imprint me and her memory or so she says before I go.

It's okay because I originally planned to spend some time going over what my mother left for me before I went back. To see what I needed to bring with me and what I could just leave here if it's going to be a safe place. Also, I have to find someone to leave it with.

I was thinking either Derek or maybe Lydia. They are the least likely to throw it away after a while.

I spend the rest of the day after getting off the plane and coming back to the house, putting my stuff in my room, and sleeping in a short little nap. I reread the letter that my mom sent me. It gave me the address of the storage yard off the edge of Beacon Hill's. And in the letter, there was also a key that I guess opens the storage unit. I wanted to do that towards the end of my trip here.

But then thinking about it now, the funeral is going to take a few days, and I'd like to get all of this out-of-the-way before I meet back up with Scott and everyone. As much as I love them even if they ignore me, I don't want them snooping into the Grimm stuff that I've been mixed up with lately—considering that they have nothing to do with it, supernatural or otherwise. I mean, this place is cursed, so I don't even know if they know what a Grimm is. Maybe Derek knows since he didn't spend all his life in Beacon Hills. Maybe Deaton would understand since he does know about the supernatural. But I'm not sure how many people I want to tell you precisely anyway. I don't even know if I want to recognize Scott or Melissa.

I feel like it will get them in more trouble if I do. Better to keep it a secret and maybe just tell one person here. I'm still on a tossup between Derek and Lydia. Only for two reasons, Derek could handle himself even if something terrible were to come after him. And as long as he stays in Beacon Hills nothing supernaturally related to me will come after him. And Lydia, I don't know how well she can hold herself in a fight, but she's pretty fierce. And the fact that she is a very smart, genius-level at this point. I feel like if I do tell her about it should be the best one to comprehend it. And I feel like she'd understand to keep it a secret.

I love Scott I do, but he's kind of an idiot sometimes. And as of late, he's been a pretty terrible friend. So I guess it all comes down to when I see them again.

I made up my mind though I'm at least going to check out the storage unit. I mean, my mom did say she left me some money in there, so at least I could use some of that to pay for the funeral. Though considering my dad is a sheriff, there might be a police procession instead of just a regular silent old funeral.

So I guess I have to go to the station and sort that out as well. Oh, the things I have to do, in this dreadful town full of memories, good or bad, is to be decided on.

/

Notes:

This chapter isn't really eventful. Next chapter though Stiles is going to go to his mother's storage unit and find all the cool shit she left him.

Go lookout for that.

(Y'all okay with me bringing in Peter, I know he's in practically all my Stiles stories but I don't wanna overdo it?)


	15. A Confrontation With A Bad Friend And A

Notes:

I'm so depressed, and so stressed, so annoyed with life. I get into fights like practically every day with my family and I don't know why. It seems any little thing I do sets people off. I'm just so annoyed about everything. With this virus and with school and with some teachers were being assholes because they're not helping. I'm just so freaking annoyed and upset and it helps me write but I am not happy in any way.

I want to just say I've been in quarantine for three weeks and I am so fucking bored. I have read all that I can read, I have written all that I want to ever fucking write. I have fucking watched all the shows that I will ever freaking watch in my whole life. I don't know how I did this for two years a few years ago. I am going out of my mind and boredom. I am so upset.

ASDFGHJKL

/

Stiles POV:

* * *

I thought I could be inconspicuous for at least a few hours, but no. I don't know who fucking saw me and didn't say hello, but soon enough, I was swamped by people on the road, giving me condolences for my father's passing. Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that I don't really want to be confronted with it now. Especially since I wanted to do some things without people knowing I'm back, and that plan went to shit real quick.

Eventually, I got roped into going to the police station with some deputies, and then I got a bunch more condolences and a lot of tearful glances in my direction. And of course, once the whole town knew I was home, I got confronted by both Scott and Derek on my way back to my house. Weird seeing them together as friends considering when we last left, everyone was all pissed at each other.

* * *

"Stiles! Where the hell have you been, man? You just up and disappeared. And then your father, oh my God, Stiles your dad, he died."

The urge that I had to say no shit Sherlock was eating at me, but I was trying to be nice.

"Yeah I know Scott, that's why I'm here. For the funeral. And some other stuff. I called your mother earlier. I guess she never said anything."

Melissa must have been busy. But considering Scott never picked up his phone and three weeks that I was away, I don't really care. I was wondering if Derek was ever going to add his input in but it seemed he was the silent type as always. Not even a single condolence, though I didn't really expect one.

"Where the hell were you? I came to your room a week ago, and you weren't even there. Nobody could tell me where you were. What the hell happened?"

I just frowned at him a week ago; oh, what a great friend I was missing for two weeks, and he still didn't know where I was. Also, the fact that I called him, and he never picked up, I even left voicemails and text messages, and I was still ignored. I had a few bones to pick with Scott. Being an idiot only works for so long.

"Well, considering the fact that I wasn't here for three weeks really shows our level of friendship. Also, I've been in Portland, dad's orders, for lying to him about the supernatural. What a hypocrite he was though. Never mind. It doesn't really matter. I was gone, and I didn't know he died and then I got a letter in the mail from my dad telling me he said so yeah I'm not happy and I don't really want to be confronted by both of you right now so just leave for a bit."

As much as I wanted to wail onto Scott and ruin him in the only way I know how to, I wasn't really feeling up to it. I just didn't want to accidentally mention anything about the Grimm business because I did not want to get them involved at all. Maybe Derek in the future, but for now, I want to steer clear of ever mentioning any of that stuff even in anger so better off just avoid them.

"Stiles I don't understand why you're angry at me? What do you mean you've been gone for three weeks? And Portland, why did your dad send you off to Portland? It doesn't make any sense! And why are you cutting us off? You're my brother I want to be with you right now. I don't understand what's going on with you, Stiles? Can you please explain it."

You know what I said about getting angry I'm trying not to do it, well fuck whatever I just said.

"I have texted you and called you multiple times these past three weeks that I've been gone to let you know that I was gone. But I have not gotten one response back from any of my friends? No. So yeah, I'm a little upset. Considering you guys are supposed to be my friends. I don't blame Derek because I didn't really text him because I didn't think we were friends. No offense, dude, but you told me we weren't friends so. The only person that did pick up when I called was your mother, Melissa. And what the hell were you guys doing that was so freaking important that you couldn't even pick up your cell phone? If it has anything to do with Allison, we are not friends anymore, Scott, seriously. Do I have to explain how bad of a relationship that is already? One being you are a werewolf and two being, she is a hunter. Come on, dude common sense. _Not that I think you really have any anymore."_

I whispered that last part, but he's a werewolf; he can still hear me. And you know what, good.

"And seriously guys just give me a breath, at least until my father's funeral is over, let's not fight, okay? I'm upset enough as it is, okay. Just continue ignoring me. I have better things to do and much more important things to do, so bye."

I finished off walking into my house and closing the door behind me and audibly locking it and saying goodbye while the door was closed. I'm heading into my house, probably ignoring both of them. Look, Derek had his chance to intervene in the conversation anytime he wanted to, and he chose not to, so obviously, what he had to say was not significant.

Now I have to call the funeral home and see if he's going to have a police funeral or if it's going to be a more quiet affair. I want my father to get the respect that he deserves with a police funeral, but I kind of want a more subdued affair.

* * *

For a few hours, I took the time to plan out the funeral. There was going to be too. One paid for by the police department. And one that I was going to attend near the end of my trip. The police department's funeral was going to be a big event where the whole town could come. And the next day after I was going to go by myself maybe with Melissa and we were going to say our silent goodbyes. All my friends, at least who I thought were my friends, were invited to the more silent one as well even if I was pissed at them because I wanted to give him a chance to say goodbye to my father because I know he didn't just mean a lot to me he meant a lot to other people too.

But I planned it so that the last day of my trip back into Beacon Hills was when the funerals were going to take place so that once I said goodbye to my father, I could say goodbye to Beacon Hills once and for all and go back to Portland. Not on a plane this time. But with my Jeep. I hope it can make the trip down there because I realize that if my mom left me anything pertaining to a Grimm wise. She must have left me things that I could not possibly bring on the plane i.e., weapons and other murdery tools.

So before I leave and the funeral starts. I have to go check out my mother's container. I have to deal with Scott, so he doesn't follow me to Portland. I have to find somebody to leave some shit with. And that person that I leave the stuff with I'm going to have to tell them what a Grimm is and that I am one.

And last but not least, I have to make sure my Jeep can handle at least some of my trips before I have to stop at a mechanic. Oh, the stuff that I have to do. And two weeks to do it, yay me!

/

Notes:

Expect another chapter eventually. Not today. It's not happening. I'm too upset. Also I have homework to do so. Yeah today is not a good day for me. It was going so well until I got one text message and then it ruined my freaking life so yeah life sucks. And you know how people tell you to get rid of the people who make you upset, some people you can't get rid of. Unless you want me to freaking kill them.


	16. A Family Tradition To Follow

**Notes:**

I apologize for the long wait, I had written this chapter once already but I was unhappy with what I wrote so I had to scrap half of the chapter and then rewrite it again. And by doing that it took me longer to update it obviously. I'm glad that everyone's liking it so far though and I think you're going to like this chapter.

I'd like to point out that Stiles, at this point, in the story since it is still season 1 technically, he knows Latin a little bit because of the whole werewolf stuff. He knows a little bit of Polish, from his mother, I've decided their polish, I think I've been influenced by other fanfics. And any other language is going to be Google translated. So if I write something in another language and it isn't right, just know that I only speak English and everything in any language but English is going to be used through Google translate and there's nothing I can do about that.

But I don't want to offend anyone if it's not correct. Because I'll put all the translations of what I'm trying to say in the story anyway. So even if the language is not exactly direct translations, I'm trying my best because I don't speak any other language. I've learned other languages but not the ones in the story. And what I've know of other languages is basically very basic words so we'll see. At least if there is some French I have a little bit of knowledge and I mean a little bit. But if it's in Japanese I may have a lot of knowledge. But that just depends on where the story takes me. And what wesen Stiles encounters

**/**

**Stiles POV:**

After chilling at home for the rest of the night. I decided that with a new day I should go to the address my mom gave me and see what she left. I start the jeep though it takes a few tries, and I drive on down to the address. It's actually, funnily enough, close to Derek's abandoned building loft thing.

Like it's on the way there, but you take a left turn somewhere along the way. It's a storage yard, there's a bunch of storage lockers, some bigger ones that probably cost a lot of money to keep and then smaller ones, and there are even smaller lockers. It's the classic look of a storage container with that ugly orange paint and gray steel doors. I pull into a parking spot and take out the key to the locker.

It's number 473. I get out and look at the map, and apparently, it's one of the bigger lockers. And it's on the opposite side of the front entrance. It's far enough to drive over, but I'll leave my car here since I'm just looking for it now. I don't really plan to take anything with me at this point.

I'm just going to look through the stuff and see what's important and see what's useful on my last day. I'll stop by back here and pick it up and put it in my car so that I can make my way to Portland. Or maybe whenever I pick someone to watch the locker for me, I will move stuff that day. Because I feel like if I'm going to explain to someone what a is Grimm and they don't know what a Grimm is then, I'm going to have to show them some proof and I'm pretty sure whatever I find in this storage container is going to be proof enough.

It takes me a while to get to the locker, but eventually, I'm standing in front of storage container 473, it's one of those big lockers that you have to unlock at the base, and you have to lift up and then let go, so the door hits the ceiling. I wonder how much stuff my mother could have possibly gathered in her lifetime to fit in this big of a container. Or maybe she just needed a room. I don't know I'm just ready to open this up and see what's inside, so excited. I put the key in the little padlock, and I turn it once, and it opens.

Good thing; otherwise, I would have a huge problem. I mean, one could, of course, just pick the lock, but it's better that I have a key just in case there are security cameras around. Once I open the door, it's just filled with boxes. There is a table in the middle. It's like a picnic table without the benches, and it's white wood. It's actually a pretty sweet table, aesthetic wise, but I have no use for it. There's a bunch of boxes all along the walls that have little labels.

The labels are weirdly out of place in the room. Because of all the dust and cardboard boxes and emptiness, the pink flowery labels don't really match the aesthetic. The boxes are labeled with a bunch of different names, some in English some not, I'm pretty sure I see French, German, Latin but they're a bunch of languages that I also don't know. I think I'm going to have to sit in here with a computer and Google translate for a while. It's not really a chore since this is just up my alley, I am the researcher after all.

Or I guess I was the researcher, in this case now I'm more like a hunter. Though I will not be gung ho murder like what happened to the Hales with the Argents. So in retrospect, I'm not exactly like the Argents either. I'm not exactly a hunter, more so a special kind of species of my own. Considering that I have unique eyes or whatever. I got to read up on Grimm's history because I have a jist of it. On my plane ride over, I read up on the Grimm brothers, but I feel like I need a more in-depth read. A proper research session, I believe, would suffice. So that'll take me like hours, so not right now.

At the boxes that I could read the labels of, I found one labeled books; it wasn't labeled in English; it was written in Polish, which I know a little bit of. The extent of my Polish is the extent of my knowledge of Grimm's, which isn't much but I have some simple understanding of it. I remember my mom teaching me when I was younger, but that was so long ago. And after I started school, the lessons weren't as frequent anyway. But at least I remember the word for books.

I take out my little X-Acto knife; it was something that was allowed to be taken off the plane since it was so small, and its part of those tool kit things that you have a keychain that you can attach to your bags and whatnot. I flipped open the knife, and I started opening the box since all of the boxes were ducted taped closed. After a bit of prying, and a bit of a struggle I don't want to admit that I had, I finally got the box open. In the box were several books, since the box itself was pretty heavy and pretty big, it was chocked full of books. I guess considering that box was labeled in Polish, I should've known that all the books would've probably been written in Polish as well.

At first, I thought it was just something cute my mother did because she spoke Polish, but now she was actually very good at labeling boxes. I flipped through some of the books. They were not unlike what my dad gave me. It was a lot of writing. I think some of it was my mother's handwriting, and there were pictures really well-drawn, of what I'm assuming are wesen. Most of them that were in this particular book that I'm reading or ones that I had not seen so far not that I'd seen many, and they were unlike the ones in my other books. At this point, if I'm going to live in Portland, I might have to ship a lot of the stuff with me.

At least the books. If I'm going to have to hunt wesen, hunt being under construction as what that means for the moment, I'm going to have to have these things at the ready. And I don't want to have to keep coming back to Beacon Hills just to do some research. I'm going to have to open a storage locker may be in Portland. And how much is it going to cost having to transport all that stuff to Portland from California?

The dust in here is pretty thick; I guess it's been closed for more than ten years by now. I guess my mother knew she wasn't going to come back in here again since it's all so nicely cleaned up and put away. I wonder why my father never came back here? Did he even know this place existed?

In retrospect, now that I think about it, I guess we never really left Beacon Hills. We never went on vacation; we never went out of town for my dad's work. He's always just stayed here. I guess there was no reason to look at it if he was never going to reencounter Wesen as long as he remained in Beacon Hills. According to the curse or at least of what I've read of it. I did research the curse by going through my father's books before I left.

But the only journal entry about the curse on Beacon Hills is written by my father, considering it's in his handwriting. And I only got what he understood of it.

Maybe I'll have to research it on my own. And I'm guessing my father never really went in and questioned the werewolf population about the curse. Or I guess the supernatural community as a whole. Because according to my mother's letter, my father's family didn't really follow the path of friendly Grimm's.

Apparently, my mother's family is unique in that they didn't actively hunt Wesen; it was more life of if they caused trouble or if they went out of line and started killing people, only then did my mother's family step in. And I think I'd like to keep up family traditions and follow my mother's way. Maybe I've been influenced into this way of thinking because I already know werewolves exist.

And that I'm friends with quite a few of them. I'm curious as to why my family didn't train me. Because in the book that I'm looking at right now, I'm pretty sure my translation may be off, but it talks about how the gene of the Grimm is passed down through the family.

If you know your child is going to inherit, the inability wouldn't you prepare them for it. I wonder if my father never said anything. But I guess I can't really ask him now. I shake that thought out of my head, and I continue to look at the labels to see what other interesting boxes there are.

The next box that catches my interest is labeled in German. I took out my phone to start translating the labels. And I took my pen and quickly on the boxes that I thought were interesting wrote the English for each of them so that I don't have to do this again. And the box that I came up across was in German; it was labeled poison.

Considering my mother was supposed to be a friendly Grimm, the poisons kind of give you A different impression. So I guess no matter how friendly Grimm's are, there is always a reason to protect yourself. I suppose that counts even now in a place where there's no wesen at all, just being a human in a world full of supernatural creatures. I'm lucky that I am even alive right now.

Inside the box full of poisons were obviously bottles of poison. Not all of it luckily was written in German. Most of the poisons were labeled in English. Or at least their names were English in origin. I'm surprised after all this time they still look usable if that's the right word. It's not like they've hardened, or there is a weird consistency from being on the shelf for too long. They look at how I assume they were supposed to look.

I opened one up, and I regret it because it smelled very foul, and it made me question if they were actually good anymore. I put the box back where I found it and did not touch it anymore. I think with more experience; I could dive into the poisons of the Grimm world. But for now, I think I could skip it and learn something else.

Go in the storage container there were many boxes I didn't want to open them all and just leave them all spewed around the room in a mess. I tried to move all the stuff that I thought was too advanced to dive into right now into a corner in the far side of the room. And everything that was something I needed to look at before I left to Portland I put in another pile and stuff I was actually considering bringing with me I put it in another corner of the room.

At this point, I'm thinking of just making a road trip down to Portland in a car rather than a plane. Because of the amount of stuff that I want to bring with me, there is no way any of this is coming on a flight. Considering the number of weapons that I am thinking of maybe bringing with me. And I know I said I wasn't going to hunt and be violent, but it's always good to have something. Also considering that Nick is a grim and that if I do go back, I may end up working for the Portland Police Department, I may have to start working with him on more than just police work.

And if that's the case, then I'll need more than just my fists. I'll also need to start going to a gym because I am almost confident that at the moment, I am not strong enough to take on any wesen. Grimm eyesight aside, I'm just an average human. I have to make sure I play this right. Otherwise, I'm in for a world of hurt. And that is not how I want to see the rest of my life.

**/**

**Notes:**

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. And there are more to come not today but soon.

I'm actually really hungry right now so I'm not in the mood to write anymore. Otherwise, I'd continue writing but I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm going to go cook some food. But as I'm stuck in quarantine I'm going to be cooking the shittiest food ever because I have nothing left and I have to make another food run but I don't want to make.

Anyway thanks for being patient and thanks for all the love on my story so far. I'm glad it's meeting expectations and that you all like it so much.


	17. Human With A Little Something Extra

Notes:

Hello back again so soon. I felt like I waited a really long time to update the last chapter so I decided to write this chapter and then just post it. Even though I normally do but I finished this really quickly and I wrote a lot. I have like a document sheet that I keep all my writing on and normal chapters are like three pages this chapter is like seven of those pages at 12 font so yeah I wrote a lot.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. We have some dialogue and another letter from Stiles' mother and some new characters joining in.

/

Stiles POV:

After a few hours of searching through the unit, I found tons of cool increasingly dangerous items. I had pocketed some of the weapons honestly into my car after I realized I had to drive my car to the interest of my storage unit because someone would think I'm a murderer carrying a battle-ax to my car.

So I loaded in a few weapons and I hid them around my car so that they were there but you wouldn't see them on the first few tries of looking at it. I did find a really cool gun though which was out of place with all the medieval weapons. It was old but not like the fifty-year-old weapons in there it was like ten years old.

It must have been known when it was bought and placed in the storage unit may be around the time the storage unit came to be. but I took that and put it under my driver seat just in case. Considering I'm going to be bringing this car to Portland I might as well take something that's more dangerous than a knife and also better range a knife. But I also better hide it well in case of border patrol, and considering how unlucky, I am it's a real possibility.

In about an hour of moving stuff and hiding crap in my car, I tripped while moving a weapon, luckily sheathed, but as I looked up from the floor I saw an envelope taped to the underside of the wooden table. After standing back up I put my hand under there and I removed it and it was an envelope, with cash in it.

Considering this may be the money that my mother left me it is a lot of cash holy crap. Nothing like a million dollars or anything, I mean where would she even get it. But there was definitely a couple of ten-thousands of dollars and that is more than I had before so, thank you, mom. There was also another note in there presumably from my mother.

Dear Stiles,

Hi, baby, it's your mom. Considering that you entered into this shipping container and that you are seeing this money must mean that you are a Grimm. I had hoped I would have been alive to explain it to you. But you have your father. And even if you don't for some reason just know that we want you to be prepared and if you choose not to enter into this life do not worry because we understand anything you do and support you.

Becoming a Grimm and having to hunt is not something fun. It's just what we must do to curb the wesen population and make sure the bad ones don't take advantage of the weak people. I never wanted this life for you but I found it was inevitable considering who I married not that I regret marrying your father just that I regret bringing my child into it. You could choose to stay in Beacon Hills for the rest of your life and the most unnatural thing you'll probably experience is the weird supernatural creatures that inhabit this place. I don't know how it came to be cursed or if any other Grimms before me and your father found it. But we tried to document it as best as we could with what little information we had. If you plan to stay maybe you could finish that research but if you plan to hunt and become a Grimm just be careful and know that I love you either way.

And dear child, it may be hard to find someone like this but have a friend in this world because it can get so lonely. I wouldn't advise having too many because it could lead to betrayal but at least one or two good ones. Be it wesen or otherwise, I know you're a good judge of character. You take after me of course. Anyway, I hope you take this money and put it towards whatever you're going to do. And if you really are alone, if your father is for some reason not there anymore. And you wish to leave. You could sell the house. I just want to make sure your future isn't tied down to this place because you think you have a will you have to fulfill from either me or your father. Just live a good life and a happy one. Full of friends you could trust end if you decide to live as a gram or not I support you either way. I love you, Stiles.

Have a wonderful life.

Love,

Mom

I can't help the waterworks and no matter how many letters I read from my parents. I just cry and cry. My mother is so amazing. The letters just bring out a side of my mother I don't remember. Not that you didn't act this way I was just too young to formulate this idea of her. but to see you as she's so caring and how she thought of me this whole time even while I'm sure she was sick and hurting and in pain. I guess that's what a mother does but it's just refreshing after not having that for so long.

I mean don't get me wrong I love Melissa as a second mom. She helped care for me as much as my father did. And Scott as much as I'm angry at him is still like a brother. I mean we're bros for life, even if he's obsessed with his girlfriend. I have people here who would probably take me in and care for me as much as my family had. But I had already decided to leave. And I don't really want to cut off ties with them completely considering what my mother said.

I do trust Scott and I do trust Melissa and I do trust my friends here. but if I tell them about the stuff that happened outside of Beacon Hills that they will never know about unless they go out and experience it for themselves then I shouldn't tell them about it because it would just cause more problems for them. I trust them but I love them too much to get them hurt like that. The supernatural business here is already a bit too much and too dangerous for everyone involved.

I want to tell someone about this place so that I can send them checks and they could pay this place for me so that it can't be traced back to me just in case someone wants all these books and I don't want to give them to them. It has to be someone who can defend themselves just in case and I have to be someone, not Scott because I don't want him involved in this. I love him so much. And like how I wouldn't tell my father about the supernatural here, I'm not going to tell my family about my Supernatural problems outside of Beacon Hills.

Is that stupid? Maybe, but I believe it's the right choice. However, because of that, I have to find someone else that I could tell about it. I was going to suggest Lydia because even though she's not too involved with all this Supernatural stuff at least she could have the weapons since she is human and she could defend herself with it.

However, the fact that she is human is also a problem because I do not want her to get hurt. I'm going to cross her off the list and that only leaves sour wolf. So After figuring out that process of elimination and putting the money back under the table. It would be no good to lose any of that money so I might as well leave it here. I lock the storage container and I drive to Derek's Loft.

Might as well get this over with now. Hopefully, nobody's there. I mean if Scott is there I just will pretend I'm forgiving him and leave that there until he's gone. And hopefully, if Derek is there alone this can go much quicker. I'm not forgiving Scott just as an excuse I do forgive him, it's just I want to let him simmer a little bit more, he did hurt me by ignoring me, I thought I'd let him taste his own medicine but I'm all up for forgiving him anyway cause I was going to do it in the end anyway.

Anyway by the time I leave Beacon Hills I might as well not have any regrets that would bring me back.

The ride to Derek's loft from the storage unit is very quick considering the storage unit is very close to Derek's house. I pull up and I park pretty quickly I don't bring any weapons with me lest the wolf in him could smell it. I just walk in as my usual sarcastic self. I pull up in the giant steel door and I walk in. Derek is there. And Scott luckily is nowhere to be seen. As far as I could tell for now at least.

However, a new contender on my list has appeared. And this is possibly the strongest contender Peter Hale. Derek's uncle. Someone who I do not care if a threat comes their way, and even if I didn't care they could take care of themselves with strength and experience. And apparently they could come back from the dead. How the fuck did that happen? Well, this changes things. I'm not going to tell both of them.

But I feel more inclined now to tell Peter. Also considering he can keep secrets and not just blab them to anyone. Though he is evil-ish. I say -ish because revenge against hunters is something that I can understand. And considering he was burnt alive I can also understand where the anger was coming from. Yet the morals of good and evil are a little bit twisted in this case. I don't believe he's a good person but I don't believe he is inherently evil either.

Unlike the opposing view of almost every other person in Beacon Hills. But doesn't mean I can trust him either, so he's at the top of my wrist because he's the perfect candidate but I don't know if I could trust him. Because all he is after his power and the information I have could give him that power that he wants that I don't know if I want to give it to him.

But I can't just stand here and stare at him, so,

"Hey Derek and ... Peter," I leave that hanging because I kind of want an explanation.

"How the hell did you come back to life?" I take the opportunity to ask considering I have the man who is back from the dead right in front of me.

I might as well get a straight answer if he'll even give me one.

"Oh Stiles, what a surprise. I heard you've been missing. But it seems you're found. And I have my ways. Always have a contingency plan, which obviously I did." I just glared at that stupid ass response.

And I turned to Derek to see if he would give me an answer.

"Used Lydia to bring himself back. I don't know how he did it but he did." And that was the curt answer from Derek.

Now I'm even more inclined to go check up on Lydia. Whatever he did probably did not help her hide from the supernatural.

"Great to have you back," I said in the most sarcastic voice I can muster.

But I still sat down on Derek's fancy couch. And relaxed. I was confident at this time neither of them would kill me. But I've come to a dilemma. I didn't really have anything to talk to them about. Because I'm still not sure who to tell and I can't just sit here and stare at their faces, so time for some Stiles' signature word vomit.

"So since you came back from the dead and my father is now dead. What's been going on in Beacon Hills? Anyone else die? I'm not sure if some more murders happened. Probably a couple of new supernatural creatures that nobody knows what they are and this probably murdering everyone. I'm sure. Have I guessed right? How could I not have guessed right considering the shit hole this place is." I said as I sat back and folded my arms looking at either of them to see if they would shed some light on what I missed.

Peter for what it's worth actually seemed surprised that my father had died. Though I doubt why anyone would tell him. He looked sorry, yet I don't know why it didn't irritate me. I guess I felt enough pity for him and his family that when I see him feeling pity for me I can't really get upset.

Derek who knew this just looked at me unimpressed. But he sighed and seemed like he was going to tell me anyway. I feel like this will be the most he's ever spoken to me.

"I don't know why you came to me for this information. Since you obviously didn't know Peter was going to be here. But other than Peter coming back from the dead not too much is happening."

Peter gave a sarcastic laugh and looked at Derek like he was stupid.

"Even if you don't tell him they're it he's going to find out. So I'll tell him. There's an alpha pack rummaging around Beacon Hills and causing Mayhem."

An alpha pack? Alphas can form packs full of Alphas? This makes no sense. The point of an alpha is to rule over the rest of the pack. If you have a Pack full of hot-headed Alphas that's just going to be destruction. There has to be one alpha over all the other alphas. And considering he is or there is someone like that there then that would mean that he is considerably stronger than an alpha to put all the other Alphas in their place.

This is dangerous. Damn it, I wanted to leave. But if I don't leave I'll keep getting roped into their bullshit. I hope I don't want to leave like this. I'll have to think more about this while I'm not in her to werewolves who can hear my heartbeat rise.

"So let me get this straight an alpha Pack full of alpha werewolves decided to come to Beacon Hills of all places. Great, how come we attract all the trouble?"

Derek sighs but didn't say anything, and that is as good as a yes.

Peter takes the silence as his time to shine and asks his own question,

"So, Stiles where have you been? Were you really missing or did you go on a vacation without telling anyone?"

I just wanted to answer because soon enough the answer will spread to everyone. And eventually, make its way to Scott so I don't have to talk to him.

"My dad ship me off to Portland Oregon so that I could do this stupid police internship thing. He shipped me off because I was lying to him about the supernatural. And so while I was in Portland I lost my phone and I didn't know that my father died till I got a letter from him telling me that he was sick and dying or maybe even dead already. And then a friend of my father's confirmed it for me so yeah my summers been great."

Both Peter and Derek winces at the tragedy that happened to be my father's death but at least they didn't say anything stupid afterward.

"Great so I leave for a little while and everything turns that shit again. At least it's not your fault this time Peter." I tell him being sarcastic again.

Though not all of the problems that happened, in the beginning, were Peter's fault. Some were also Derek's fault because he went crazy turning a bunch of people into werewolves like that wasn't going to be a problem. Peter just gives me a smile but it looks more like he's holding back anger but I'm sure it's all in good fun.

"Anyway, I guess that's all I'm getting out of you two. I guess I'll just leave." I say rather awkwardly but I can't exactly bring up the topic that I want to talk about with Peter with the other person in the room so I might as well just retreat for now and hopefully catch Peter alone.

"Also I guess I should tell you I'm leaving Beacon Hills after my father's funeral is over. I'm going to Portland to work and school and I don't know if I'm going to come back. At least for now."

At least that information shocks both Peter and Derek; they probably assumed I was back for good. Though I guess considering how I was before I left they probably assumed I would stick to Scott like gum to a table.

"What are you going to do with your house?" Peter asks.

"I was going to sell it, you want to buy it?" I asked jokingly yet somewhat seriously considering you know he's back from the dead maybe he needs a place to stay.

Derek still looks shocked and like he can't process what I said.

"So you're just going to leave everything that's going on here. What about Scott?" Derek finally gets to ask.

"Scott's a werewolf he has to stay with another werewolf, right? and I already have stuff that I left back in Portland that I have to get back to. And I have a place to live there. And I don't really want to be here right now. Supernatural problems aside. I probably might as well just stay away, since I am human and all. It's like Beacon Hills is cursed or something." I don't do this out loud but I laugh internally to myself at the joke I made.

Considering Beacon Hills is cursed though nobody knows except for me and my family but since I'm the only one left just me. And I am human with a little something extra, but aren't we all.

/

Notes:

I would like to remind everyone we are in season 1 / 2 of Teen Wolf. And we're in season 4/5 of Grimm. That's why Peter just got brought back to life.

Thanks for reading.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I just tell me what you think.


	18. A Grimm's Paradise

Notes:

I'm back again. I woke up this morning at 5 in the morning and I thought of the beginning of this chapter. And I wanted to go to sleep but then I thought to myself I would forget it if I didn't write it down so I wrote it down and then after that, I finished the chapter. So here it is my morning brainchild.

Well, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

/

Stiles POV:

* * *

As I was sitting in Derek's loft, the thing I didn't want to happen happened, and I was feeling like I was a little cursed myself. I noticed when both of the two wolves in the room looked like they heard something. I looked to Derek.

"Is it Scott?" I asked with a miserable look on my face.

Derek nodded,

"Yeah, him, Lydia, Isaac, and Allison."

Oh, fucking great, I decided to come over the day they want to have a little pack party. I gave Peter and Derek the most depressed, frustrated look that I could muster. And I mumbled a tiny little fuck. I looked to Peter at this point because I knew Derek was not going to help me as I started to hear them come up the stairs, which meant they were closer than I wanted them to be.

I mouthed to Peter without actually saying it,

"HELP ME."

Peter, for his part, just gave a deep chuckle, and Derek looked like I was an idiot which is how he always looks, so it didn't even change his face.

Peter just said,

"What's this? A little trouble in paradise."

At this point, I do actually glare at Peter because one has this ever been paradise friendship wise or supernaturally inclined wise. But I still wanted him to help me even though he was an ass. But it was too late the fucking door is open and in piled, Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac. All of the people that I did not want to see. Nothing against them or anything I just didn't wanna run into them until the funeral, and now here they are for fuck's sake. I let out a deep and annoyed sigh, But I've just excepted my fate that I'm just going to be questioned until I either punch Scott in the face or I just leave in a fit of anger. I'm happy to see my friends I just don't want to deal with all of this right now. I still have too much going on in my head with the letter, and my mom gave me and figuring out how to sell my house and the ever extensional crisis of becoming a Grimm and having all this shit pass on to me. It's a lot to take in in one day, and it'll be a lot to take in with all this crap that's going to happen. I mean, it's bound to happen.

"Stiles, you're here!" Scott says, looking happy considering where we last left off, this was weird.

Lydia also was surprised to see me. And Allison gave me a small smile; we were the best of friends, but you know we hung out. And Isaac just didn't even bother, which was the best reaction.

"Unfortunately, I am. And I'm leaving now." I said, getting up to try to avoid the destruction that will ultimately follow should I stay any longer and listen to anything that comes out of anyone's mouth.

"What? Hey, no, Stiles, wait. Stay we could all hang out." He said, trying to block me from leaving.

"Listen, buddy, I'm a little busy, so let's hang out another time," I say, pushing him to the side.

I try to walk past him. But that doesn't work because he just grabs my arm and says,

"What do you have to do that's so busy? School didn't even start yet. And my mom said you already took care of all the funeral stuff, so why don't you just stay here and hang out with us?" He said, giving me his puppy eyes and holding onto my arm even tighter.

I just deeply sighed, and it seems I was going to have to fucking stay. _Great, yay, so fun _.

* * *

But to my rescue, Peter stands up and says,

"Hey, Stiles, I actually need a car ride to my apartment. Do you mind giving me a lift?" I turned around and looked directly at his face with a big ass smile on my face.

"I turn back around to face Scott. Well, as you can see, I am busy. I have to take Peter somewhere, so goodbye." I said, trying to pull my arm out of his grasp, but it was a little bit too tight, and I couldn't get it out.

And Peter saves me again by grabbing my shoulder and literally yanking me out of Scott's hand and pulling me towards the staircase to leave, which thank god. And luckily, while this all happened, Scott was just left there, sputtering at the fact that Peter came to my rescue and didn't have time to stop us before we already reached my car.

And by that point, I made sure to just jump in the car, Peter as well, and we were starting to drive off as Scott finally made it down the steps. I could hear him telling me to stop, but that wasn't going to take me off course because hell no, _this _is not happening today.

* * *

After we get at least a few miles away from the freaking loft, I decided to head to the storage unit again. Of course, I didn't tell Peter where I was going, but he didn't exactly give me his apartment address either, so I guess he understood I was taking him somewhere. However, once I parked, he did look a little bit suspicious, which I guess he should be because we're kind of in an abandoned area, and there's nobody else around, and we've never been here before, so it was a little suspicious.

"Stiles, if I didn't know you were human and a somewhat good person, I would think you brought me here to kill me. The perfect place, you know." He said, giving me a warry look.

"Peter, I have no intention of killing you. I mean you died once, and you came back, what else could I really do to you at this point." I turned in my seat to face him, though, since I guess this was the best time to ask if he would look after my storage unit.

I didn't really know how to explain it to him, so as I was trying to figure it out, Peter's head tilted sideways, and he sniffed the air. I found it weird, but I didn't know what he smelled though I did take a quick look around outside the car to see what it was he thought he saw or smelt or whatever.

"Stiles, now that I think about it are you really trying to kill me? Considering all the weaponry in here. "I took a pause, and then I realized he must be smelling all the weapons that I placed in my car, which is not a good thing because I thought I had done well, but if I couldn't hide them from werewolves, then this is all bullshit.

"Peter, if I were going to kill you, I wouldn't have let so many people know that I had taken you all by myself somewhere. I would've caught you when you were alone. Plus, none of the things in this car could harm you and was like shot you in your head or something." I tell him honestly, come on I've worked with my dad on some of the cases I'm not that stupid.

"Oh, good to know," Though Peter didn't look the least bit reassured that I wasn't going to kill him so I might as well come out and say it about the whole family stuff so that he could just chill.

"Listen, I didn't bring you to an abandoned storage unit yard to kill you. I brought you here for another reason. I can't believe I'm saying this, but out of everyone right now in the pack, with this information, I'm going to tell you you are the person I trust the most do not tell everyone else in the pack. Enter just keep it to yourself."

"Okay, I'm interested," Peter says.

And that is what I was going for. I wanted him to be interested because if he thinks that it could be an advantage for him, he will keep it a secret.

"Okay, so after my father died, I was sent a letter from him, which also included a letter from my mother apparently before she died, and in those letters was a sort of inheritance that I got. Nothing like money, at least not too much of it. But I got something else that apparently was not normal." I sighed it as I was trying to beat around the bush because it was weird to tell him this.

"Peter, have you ever left Beacon Hill's?" I ask because I wonder if he ran into a wesen, out there in the somewhat sane world.

"Let's see, I did take a trip across America after I graduated high school, but that was a very long time ago. After that, I just stayed in Beacon Hills. Why?"

"Well, when you were out there, did you encounter any weird supernatural creatures?" I asked him.

And then Peter looked like he was thinking about it.

"Oh yeah, there was this weird thing, I've never seen them in Beacon Hills before. I'm assuming you've seen one in Portland is why you're bringing it up. But there are these creatures or something called wesen. All my time in Beacon Hills, I've never seen one here, but I've noticed a few on my journey. They're like were-creatures, but they could shift into anything. Like I saw a group of pigs once."

I nodded,

"Oh, a Bowersfine is what you ran into, probably a group of them. I saw one before in the airport on my way back to Beacon Hills."

Peter tilted his head when I said Bowersfine. "They each have individual names. How could you keep up? How do you even know that?"

"Well, that leads into what I was trying to tell you. I'm sure you've heard of the storybooks the Brothers Grimm."

And then Peter nodded his head like it was common knowledge. Well, I guess to a supernatural creature, you should probably know about the books that explain your existence sort of.

"Well yes, outside of Beacon Hill's there are people called Grimms that could see Wesen, even when they don't want to be seen. And I am one."

Now Peter looked wholly enthralled in what I was saying. Because he realized that he knew a secret about me that nobody else knew which gave him some kind of power because he could use it against me should he want to and he looks pretty happy which was fine by me it's not really a big secret at least in Beacon Hills. What can you really do here?

"So what you're trying to tell me is you're a Grimm which is sort of like a hunter in its own rights, and you can see Wesen even when they don't want to be seen which I'm assuming they can control their shift like we can. And obviously, that's a dangerous skill. And if you're like the Brothers Grimm, are you like some kind of descendant or something?"

"I think so, maybe."

But I just shrug my shoulders because that would be a very long ancestry line to follow.

"Anyway, apparently my mother and my father were both also Grimms, and they came to Beacon Hills to hide away from that life because there's a curse or something placed on Beacon Hills where no wesen can enter. So sort of like a Grimm's paradise. It's why there are no wesen here, and it's why nobody here really knows about them other than people who have probably traveled out of Beacon Hills."

Peter looked thoughtful and didn't say anything; I guess it was a lot to take in and honestly it was because the first time I heard it if I didn't see one of these wesen I probably would've dismissed it and just thought they were, were-creatures that I hadn't encountered before.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you're a gram, which means you can see all of this, so that means you're involved with that world or whatever. What are we doing in this abandoned parking lot? I get that you told me all of this, but what's the point? You could've said nothing and just left Beacon Hill's, and no one would have been the wiser. So why pick me to tell this to?" Peter asked, looking around the empty lot that we were sitting in.

"Of all the options of people that I could've told this to you were the best option. I was originally going to tell Derek, but you don't have as much loyalty, no that's not the right word, maybe trust, with the pack, that I believe that you'll not spill everything. Even if it's convenient for you. I know how you work, Peter; everything is more or less for your gain. And in this case, you hold a secret that only you know over me, so you're in a good position here. Also, you have a connection to a Grimm, which I'm pretty sure is a good thing. In the long run, at least. And even if you did tell everyone, they probably think you're lying just to cause some trouble. So you were obviously the best candidate to tell everyone this. Also, out of everyone in Beacon Hills that I decided on maybe telling you were the most well knowledged in the supernatural side of things. Also, you already knew what wesen was before I even told you I doubt anyone maybe other than Derek would've known this, or they might've been less inclined to believe what I'm saying because I can't exactly prove to you I'm a Grimm."

Peter just hummed,

"Okay, now what about this place?" Peter said to take everything in again.

"Well, I guess I'll just show you. Come on." I say as I hop out of the car and grab my keys as I start walking to the storage unit.

Peter follows, and I lock my car as we walk to my unit. As we're walking, Peter is looking around the place seemingly to take everything in, not that there's much other than orange paint and the smell of metal and dirt. Once we reached my unit, I pulled out the key, and I unlocked it, and I let the door slide up on revealing all of the boxes that I left a few hours ago.

"Welcome to all things Grimm," I said as I held my arm out to the big ass unit full of boxes kind of scattered all over the place because of how I left it when I was last here.

Peter walked in, opened a few boxes, took some books out, and was looking at what I was looking at before I left. In the books were detailed pictures of wesen and some rather chilling stories of how they all died at the hands of my ancestors. He also picked up some weapons and gave them a good few test swings. I was just observing all of this. Waiting for his verdict of what he thought of this place.

"So this is all the stuff that you inherited from I guess your ancestors, which is obviously a long line of them. Who were what all Grimms?" Peter asks, finally sitting down all the stuff he picked up.

"Well, I don't really know about that. Apparently, it skips a few generations, or it passes down to everyone. But apparently, I was always going to be a Grimm because it's rare to have both a mother and a father who were both Grimms. So I guess it just sort of doubled my chances." Peter nodded his head and understanding,

"Okay, so what do you want me to do with this place? Are you going to take it with you? To Portland or wherever you're going."

"Some of it I'm going to bring with me. I can't exactly take all of this, and I wouldn't know where to put it once I get to Portland; this is a good place as any. However, I wanted someone to watch over it just in case something happened to me while I'm in Portland. Or if someone could ship something to me should I need it without having to come back to Beacon Hill's. And I was hoping you would be that person. If you do do it, you have free range to all my books and stuff if you want to look at them. And I also needed someone who could protect them should some unsavory people track this place back to me. And you are a werewolf, so I'm sure you can take care of it."

Peter looks thoughtful like he was trying to weigh the good and the bad of excepting my offer. I hope he did accept my offer because it would be pointless telling him about all this crap if he didn't. So I guess it feels nice to just let everything out to someone.

"Okay, I don't mind doing that. All right, I'll do it. I guess it would be pointless if I said no that you showed me all this already." I guess Peter had the same thought in mind that I did, which is good because he accepted, and now I can finally take a deep breath of relief that even if I do leave Beacon Hill's, this stuff will be taken care of.

Now just to have to deal with everything else that's happening up until the funerals.

/

Notes:

And that's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm going to go eat some breakfast now.

I guess I kind of forgot how shity Stiles' friends were in the beginning. Not that they were really Stiles' friends. More like acquaintances through Scott and Allison.

Also, there's not really any trust between Peter and Stiles more like mutual agreements but was made. But I'm sure friendship could be built later, that's all for now.


	19. Stupidity, Anger, and Sass

Notes:

So it's been a while, I apologize. I've had a rough couple of weeks.

But good news, a few weeks till graduation. Yay!

Also, I got a new phone, I got the iPhone 11 pro max or whatever it's called.

I'm doing good with my homework and classwork.

My mom's remarrying and I think I'll have a new sister.

(Her birthday is on Halloween! I freaked the fuck out as a Halloween enthusiast.)

And a new chapter!

Enjoy you fine folk:

/

Stiles POV:

Two days later, after showing Peter the storage unit...

I couldn't avoid everyone forever, apparently. Not even until the funeral, I got ambushed two days later. I went to school to transfer my schooling to Portland because I was moving there, and I still had to go to school. And that was the time they chose to corner me in the hallway of the school.

"STILES WAIT!" Scott yelled as he saw me.

I tried to speed walk even faster, but soon Allison and Lydia were blocking my path, and Scott was behind me, and I was stuck.

"Hey guys," I said after giving a deep sigh.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday, plus you came in so late today. What's up?" Scott asks, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"I thought Derek may have told you. I was kind of expecting Peter to tell you actually. Since he was there. I'm not living in Beacon Hills anymore, I'm moving out. "

I left out where I was moving because I knew for a fact that someone would come to find me and drag me back to Beacon hills. If something horrible goes on here, Peter could always tell me it's kind of also why I picked someone who is supernatural-ish to watch over my stuff. Because they are always involved with whatever is happening at Beacon Hill even if they try not to be. "WHAT?!" yelled all three of them.

"You're leaving, why?" Allison asks, confused.

"I just can't stay," I told her, I felt like out of all the people in Beacon Hills Allison might be the one who could relate.

She knows what it's like to lose family, and not just one person a lot of family members, even if those family members of hers were psychopaths, she could still feel it. I could see from her face that she did understand my feelings. Lydia also seemed to get what I was saying, but I think it just flew right over Scott's head.

"That doesn't make any sense, Stiles! How could you just leave? I thought we were Bros for life. What the hell, man? You're my best friend, how could you just leave me?" Scott yells in my face.

We're starting to draw a crowd because we rarely ever fight. I mean, we actually never fight. Well, at least we never did before Scott became a werewolf.

"Listen Scott, let's not do this here, okay," I tell him, not wanting people to watch this.

"Well, Stiles, if I don't do this here, where am I going to do it because you seem to be avoiding me. Every time I come to see you, you just disappear and go off somewhere else. Is hanging out with Peter so much more fun now? Why did you come back so different?" Okay, if he wants this done here fine.

"It's what you deserve, at least! I've been gone for three weeks, and to your knowledge, I've only been gone for one. I've texted you and called you so many times, and I've been ignored every single time! And you say I avoided you what the hell? So, yeah, I wanna leave Beacon Hills because you wanna know why? It's a deathtrap, and this place took all of my family from me. My mother died here, and my father died here. Why would I wanna stay? I love you, and I love Melissa, but I can't stay here for you. It's going to kill me, Scott. And I have a place to go now, and I have a future there that I want to pursue. I don't wanna keep fighting with you, but you're making this really hard, dude! I'm trying to just change schools, and maybe we can reconcile before I leave, but you're not changing my mind please get that through your head!" I shook him off my shoulder, and I walked into the school office, leaving Scott, Lydia, Allison, and half of the school in shock at my outburst.

But I really had enough. I walked into the school office, cutting off whatever response Scott had for me. It's gonna take him more than a few days to settle. And I doubt he's going to forgive me if I do leave. But I have to leave, as much as a safe haven this is for me. I want to get out and explore the world and explore what it is to be a Grimm.

The actual transferring of schools wasn't as big of a deal. I said I was moving, and I had to transfer schools, so it was a smooth transfer. Though more than a few teachers present were shocked that I was leaving. I already picked out of school in Portland. It's actually not far from the police station, so when I go back, if everything is still cool, maybe I could do part-time at the station to earn some extra cash.

Though I'll be set for a little while from selling my house and the money that my mother left me, the house was already on the market. I was hoping to sell it before I left, so I didn't have to come back and close the sale later. But I could see why people wouldn't want to move to Beacon Hill's. Hopefully, by the time I leave, it's sold, but I'm not sure I can get that lucky.

Though the offer was still open to Peter or Derek if they wanted my house, I'll sell it to them. Though I really doubt either of them want it.

Luckily class started before I left the school, so when I went to my car, the rest of the pack was preoccupied with class and didn't have the chance to stop me a second time. I don't want to be so cruel and just leave. I'd rather leave on a better note, but I know if I let them in, they might be able to convince me to stay. And I think I need a new start.

So as much as I want to reconcile and make friends with everyone, it might be better to leave on a bad note and makeup when I see them another time. I will come back eventually just maybe I should get a better handle on life so I won't be swayed so easily. Honestly, I kind of miss Scott already, and I don't really have anyone left anymore. At least not in Beacon Hills.

It's kind of depressing, and I really miss my dad.

We left on such a bad note. And now I can't ever change it. I wonder if I told my dad about the supernatural if maybe he wouldn't have sent me away when he was so sick. But he already knew about it. Perhaps he would've trusted to tell me that he was ill. Maybe I should've stopped letting him eat that crap a long time ago. Maybe he wouldn't have had a heart attack if I had just done something... damn it.

Stiles sits outside his house crying in his car for a few hours, morning the loss of his father again.

Peter's POV:

I was just sitting in the loft, reading a book. How the hell did I get involved with this crap situation that I am currently in? At the moment sitting around me are Derek's old/new/whatever the fuck happened pack. Who knows who's in charge right now? Derek's the alpha, but nobody listens to him, and they still meet up at his house.

Scott is definitely in charge of the conversation right now. He invited over to the huntress and Miss Martin. Isaac follows him around like he's the alpha. And Derek and I were here the whole time. I sort of wish I read my book somewhere else.

They were currently talking about Stiles. Scott wants him to stay in Beacon Hills. And everyone else really doesn't seem to care. I have no opinion on the matter. We already have our own side deal going on right now. I'm quite content. I could betray Stiles and tell them everything. But his book collection is just too good.

And he was honestly the only entertaining one in this group. At least he was smart enough to keep up with me. It's a shame that he has to leave, considering we're gonna be left with idiots trying to manage this town. But, hey, that puts me in a better position because they'll have to come to me for knowledge. And then they'll have to owe me. Everything's looking up on the bright side for me.

Well, that is until Scott gets this brilliant idea. Truly masterful, only he could've thought of something so utterly stupid. At least I'm not the only one who thinks it's ridiculous.

"We just have to delay him from getting on the plane, and then he won't leave," Scott says, turning to Derek like he actually cares.

"If he wants to leave, he'll just catch another plane." Miss Martin says while pretending like she didn't care though she was actually contributing to the conversation.

"Then we could just kidnap him and convince him to stay," Scott says, almost yelling.

Everyone gave him a look at that dumbass answer.

"Uh, I'm not kidnapping Stiles. Why not just let him go? I mean, he's human. He's kinda useless anyway." Issac said, sounding bored.

Oh, if only they knew, that he was almost as strong, maybe even stronger than the huntress. I wanted to laugh so badly. But this is so funny why stop the fun.

Derek nodded his head.

" Because he's our friend. And Stiles is really smart. What are we gonna do without him?" Scott was yelling now, getting frustrated that he was the only one that cared.

Miss Martin is just as smart as me picking up what Scott was saying.

"So you don't want Stiles to leave because you want to use him because of how smart he is. I agree with Isaac, maybe we should just let him leave. I mean it's really his decision, in the end, we can't force him to do anything. He's almost as stubborn as you. Probably more so." She says, flipping her hair, no longer acting aloof.

"That's not what I was saying. We've been best bros for years. I don't want him to go. Anyway, where is he going to go? What's so great about wherever he was that he could just abandon everyone. You saw him today; he just transferred schools. And he says he's going to sell his house. Somethings wrong with him. You just can't see it because you guys weren't friends with him for as long as I was." Scott says, sitting back down.

I decided to speak up because I can't handle the idiocy for too long,

"Maybe he doesn't want to stay in the town that took both his parents from him. You do know his father died, right? Forcing him to stay here probably will make it worse in the long run." I say, putting my book down.

"I know his dad died, that's why I want him to stay. He needs to be around his family." Scott growls.

"But all the reasons you gave so far we're more for your benefit than him. If he says he needs to leave, shouldn't you just send him on as a friend, instead of making him probably feel like crap losing all his friends back home." I said, feeling bad for Stiles at this point.

The kids got it tough with this idiot as a friend. Or if you could even call it friendship at this point.

"You don't know anything, Stiles doesn't even like you," Scott says while glaring at apparently fed up.

Oh, how I want to say how Stiles trusts me more by telling me he is a Grimm, but where would the fun in that be? So I just silently smirk, which seems to irritate him more.

Derek is looking at me like he suspects something, but he won't ask if it doesn't concern him. I don't think you could really call this group a pack anymore.

"Fine! If none of you will help, I'll do it on my own." Scott says, leaving the loft.

Isaac leaves with him. And Miss Martin and the huntress don't stay long after that. I pick up my book again content with just continuing to enjoy the book I borrowed from Stiles' storage unit in peace.

"You're planning something again," Derek said matter of factly as he gets up and leaves too.

Well, he's not wrong. But I'm not exactly in charge of this plan. No, that's all, Stiles. The Grimm.

/

Notes:

Scott's gonna fuck up stiles departure.

I felt like Stiles isn't lucky enough that he can get away from cursed Beacon hills so easily.

All fun though.

Look out for the next chapter, full of stupid Scott, sassy and devious Peter, and an enraged and just fed up Stiles.


	20. A Little Bit Of Good

**Notes:**

**Hello friends it's been quite a long time since I last updated.**

**Honestly, a lot of shits been going on, so yeah. But I'm back and this book is actually funnily enough almost over. I don't know why I stopped when I was like three chapters away from finishing it but, yeah, I did, I guess. The book is not completely over. But I want to end it for this book. There's going to be a second book, this is a series. I was going to make this chapter the last chapter but I felt it was a bit too soon and then this chapter would be super long for no reason. So I'll post one more chapter and then I think it's going to be the end of this book.**

**Then there's a second book coming at a to-be-determined date. I already have the first chapter for the second book written so I'll at least post that whenever I post the next chapter. But at least the book is out there and you can follow or whatever you do to make sure you're keeping up to date with a book.**

**Thanks for waiting patiently and here is the chapter, enjoy!**

/

Scott POV:

* * *

Nobody else seemed to get it; Stiles moving was just wrong. Peter doesn't know what he's talking about; he doesn't even know Stiles. He just likes to mess with me, to get under my skin at any opportunity. Stiles needs to stay; I'm his family. I love him like a brother; he can stay with me and my mom.

* * *

I decided to head over to Stiles' place after that horrible meeting where nobody agreed. Isaac followed me, he always follows me, so at least he's with me. He just hasn't been friends long enough with Stiles to understand why he needs to stay here. But if we convince Stiles to stay, then he can become better friends with them, and everything will work out.

* * *

As we get to his house, I see a sign on his front step. It reads: **FOR SALE** . What the hell? I walk over to his front door; he's inside. I can hear his heartbeat.

"Stiles, open the door! I need to talk." I say while banging on the door.

Stiles opens the door, but his face is red and puffy, from crying? I feel bad for him,

"Stiles… bro."

I grab him hugging him. Even if I don't want him to leave, I don't want to see him sad either.

He hugs back,

"Scott? What are you doing here?" He asks, stepping back and wiping his eyes.

"I'm here for you. I don't want you to leave. I want my friend to stay. Don't sell your house, don't leave, don't Stiles please." I beg my best friend.

I pull out the biggest puppy eyes I can. He has to stay. I need him. Beacon Hills needs him.

"Stiles, you need to stay."

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I sigh, a deep sigh. Scott is laying it on thick. And damn is he good. I want to stay and just chill with Scott and everyone. I don't want to sell my house with all my memories in it. I don't want to go to a place that's not home. But… this isn't home anymore either. Home is where my dad was. But My dad's not here anymore. And so this isn't my home. I don't have one.

I can't stay. No matter how tempting it is to act like both changed, I can't do that. I need to go back. I left so much stuff in Portland, and I left a legacy. I left the answers and some weird keys that my parents left me. I left my new life there, and I plan to live it. I can understand where Scott's coming from, but no, I need to go.

* * *

I looked at Scott,

"I can't, Scott. I need to go, I don't want to sometimes, but I need to. I need to get out. I can't stay in Beacon Hills. I need to go somewhere else for a bit. I'll come back; I will dude just, I can't sit here in this empty house. He's not here anymore, bro, my dad's dead. I just can't stay, not for you or anyone." I say already seeing his face not accept my words, well tough; I can be just as stubborn.

"Stiles, you are not even listening to what I said, you can't leave. Where are you going to go? Who is so important, out there, outside of Beacon Hills, that you're leaving your friends and your family for?" Scott says, yelling now.

"Scott, you are the one that's not listening. I can't stay here. No matter what you say, nothing is going to convince me to stay, because I'm already convinced to leave. I don't have any family here; my family is dead. I love you, Scott, like a brother, but I just need some time. If everyone else can accept that and you can't, then I'm sorry, dude, but just go." I said, pushing him outside.

"I'm leaving after the funeral is over. You're more than welcome to come to pay your respects. I wouldn't ban you from the funeral. Just let this go, please. I don't wanna lose my brother too." I said slowly closing the door, I hope in a few years we can laugh about this, but I hope for now he can just let me go.

As I closed the door, I noticed Issac. Was he there the whole time. Oops. I wave bye at least, as I close the door.

Now, time to finish packing my stuff. The storage truck is coming tonight to deliver everything that I'm not taking with me to a storage unit right next to my mothers. At least I can keep all my stuff together, and if I ever do come back to Beacon Hill's, at least I won't have to go furniture shopping. I hear a bit of arguing outside of my front door before I hear Scott's motorcycle speed down the block. He'll come around, definitely not before I leave but eventually.

Anyway, I already told Melissa that I was leaving. She was sad about it but much more chill than Scott. For some reason, he just doesn't get it, but I guess he hasn't lost anyone before, so I think that it is hard to relate to if it's never happened to you.

* * *

The day of the Police Funeral:

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

I wasn't going to show up at the funeral, I didn't want all the pity and the sad looks directed my way. I didn't want to hear a bunch of people talk about my father; I didn't want the tragic smiles and the condolences falling from their mouths. I didn't want to be in a giant crowd of people, and I didn't want to see all the people my father had helped, I didn't want to see all the things that would remind me of what he was. I didn't want to see the open casket with my dead father inside. I didn't want to cry in front of all these people. But I came anyway.

* * *

I stood towards the back, and only some people saw me. Luckily not many people bothered me with probably the saddest look ever on my face. I was standing there just existing, I was sad, but at the same time, I could barely feel anything. I was so out of it that I didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind me.

But boy, did I react. I blame the person for not announcing themselves before they decided to touch me. I've never done this before, so I didn't know it was a trigger. But big strong Mr. Alpha Derek Hale decided to tap my shoulder. But I was so out of it that I didn't realize he was tapping my shoulder, and I thought I saw a hand trying to grab me, and my body just reacted.

I grabbed Derek, and I threw him over my head. I was so shocked, looking at Derek Hale on the floor. But I doubt I was anywhere near as shocked as Derek Hale looking up at me from the floor.

* * *

We stayed there for five minutes, just staring at each other with shocked expressions on our faces. Until I heard laughter behind me, to which I turned around to see Peter was standing there dying of laughter. Not exactly appropriate for a funeral, but I could see where he's coming from. That was hilarious, especially Derek's face, that was the icing on the cake. I couldn't control it. I burst out laughing as well. We got a bunch of annoyed looks, but we couldn't help it. It was too funny.

"Derek hahaha, I can't oh my god, I can't believe I just flipped you, oh my god, I can't breath," I say grabbing the wall I was next to for support.

Peter walks up,

"Good looking nephew. I have to say, I can't believe he flipped you over his shoulder. But that was the best thing I've seen in a while, good job Stiles." He says, slapping my shoulder.

Derek sits up staring at us,

"Shut up! Both of you, stop laughing; it's not funny."

Derek says, standing now looking mad.

"Oh this is the funniest thing ever, I'm gonna tell everyone I know that I flipped Derek Hale over my head, oh it's too funny!" I laughed some more at his anger.

This moment is the best thing all week.

"Stiles! I could always show you how it feels; then we'll see how much you laugh then." Derek said, stalking closer.

"Ahh, no stop, I'm sorry, but you gotta admit that was funny," I said, sliding behind Peter.

"No, it's not," Derek growled.

"Alright, sourwolf, I get it, it's not funny. I'll only tell a few people." I say side-stepping his attempt to grab me again.

"Nephew, as you are an Alpha, this is hilarious, I never heard of an alpha getting bested by a human. I also never heard of a human flipping a werewolf over their shoulder so easily. I guess Stiles isn't as weak as he looks." Peter says, still laughing.

But I turned to him,

"Hey! I don't look weak."

I said after I realized what it is, he actually said. But I got a look from both Derek and Peter that obviously said they thought differently. Assholes.

* * *

At least during that whole day, that was one good memory. And it made the day that was so terrible and sad have a little bit of happiness inside of it.

/

**Notes: **

**Honestly, that bit with Derek getting flipped over Stiles and shoulder was a long time in the making because I thought of it a long time ago and I thought it would be hilarious so I've been waiting to add it. But also I forgot that I wanted to add it in and the place I wanted to put it ended up being published and then I remember that I wanted to add it in so I ended up just making it work here. I think it fits pretty well at least it gives you a happier mood.**

**I don't know where I'm going to post the next chapter. Actually this is the only thing I've written all month so yeah obviously I've not been doing anything. I just got really stressed and then really depressed and then ehhh. I've been watching a lot of Grimm on my TV lately and I think it re-fueled this idea for me, so yeah, I decided to write some today.**


	21. A Sorrow Filled GoodBye

**Notes: **

**Hello! It's been a hot minute. But this book is ending next chapter probably.**

**I lost a family member a few days ago, my aunt, she died in her sleep cause she was 91, so it was peaceful at least. But I'm depressed so I'm writing my feelings away.**

**Anywho update will happen soon but thanks for sticking with.**

/

The day of the personal funeral for the dearly departed Sheriff…

* * *

Outside POV:

* * *

The casket, now closed, already placed in the six-foot deep grave waiting to be buried under the earth. The people at this procession are few and far between. Stiles, of course, beside Melissa, who's shaking and crying silently, she's trying to be strong for Stiles, but it's difficult. Scott, Issac, Allison, and Lydia came sad looks and a few stray tears.

But they stayed off to the side, not too sure what to tell Stiles who was kneeling in the freshly cut cemetery grass. What could they possibly say?

* * *

Seeing his father's grave next to his mothers, became too much for Stiles. It was a small meet. A priest came and said a prayer and a blessing. Stiles placed a flower on the casket and just said his goodbyes. Once it was over, he turned to leave, not wanting anything to do with anyone. He wanted to curl in his bed and grieve. But life wasn't that easy.

Before he left, he noticed Derek and Peter, not quite near the grave but, Stiles assumes they came to pay their respects. He waved, silent, not really open to starting a conversation with them right now. But that couldn't be said for Scott or Lydia.

Scott chose to speak first,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott said with a growl in his voice.

Stiles paused, walking looking back, glaring at Scott. He was mad, as he thought this really wasn't the time to pick fights. But his opinion didn't matter.

"Peter, you caused enough grief, just get out!" Lydia said. Stiles could sorta understand that hate from Lydia, the haunting her, and using her sucked, but still really not the time or place for this shit.

* * *

Peter and Derek, apparently the only sane people, gave them a disappointed look, as this wasn't the time for a pissing contest. They understood loss, and they understood being alone, probably the only people near Stiles who could understand him. Losing their whole family far too soon, like poor Stiles Stilinski. But that didn't go over well, not to Scott or Lydia. Both people who don't understand true loss.

Lydia stands in between Stiles and the Hales,

"Don't look like you understand Stiles. You don't know what Stiles is feeling. You're not even his friends. Peter, you don't even have any friends, you only care for your own self-gain. You two aren't welcome here."

Scott was nodding along. Issac had a look of unease on his face, and Allison wasn't too sure this was the place but didn't voice her opinion, not wanting to get involved. Peter, with barely any decorum left, laughs. Derek glares at him but agrees it's funny that Scott and Lydia are stupid enough to laugh at.

"Dear Lydia, as much as you think you're a genius, you're awfully stupid. We don't know death, really? I think you forgot about the little miss hunter over there. Remember dear old aunt Kate, torched my family. So don't tell me about not understanding. And seriously, this is not the place for a fight. It's a cemetery, and a funeral just finished, have some tact, if not anything else." Peter says in response to Lydia's little spiel.

"Oh, we were also invited," Peter says, smirking, folding his arms and leaning back against the tree behind him satisfied.

* * *

Scott's head swiveled to look at Stiles,

"You invited Peter! Why?" He said honestly, not understanding anything.

With a deep sigh, Stiles moved away from Lydia and Scott.

"I invited them because they are my friends, and they met dad, so why not. They didn't do anything, and you guys should honestly just shut up. As Peter said, the funeral just ended, and this is disrespectful and disgusting. I want to be alone. And I mean alone. No one, follow me, to my house. The only person here who can stop by is Melissa. And not Scott, that doesn't include you as well. Just your mom. Peter, I have to talk to you tomorrow, you know that about it. Goodbye." Stiles said, ending it off by glaring at Scott when he brought out the puppy eyes and trying to hint to Peter that he needed to talk about private Grimm things tomorrow.

After his little speech, he hops in his car and heads home to grieve alone and in peace.

* * *

Melissa joins him much later that day. Stiles tells her about moving, where he's going, and his future goals, leaving out some _Grimm _details. He tells her he found out somethings about his mother and how she lived her life, and he wanted to go do the same to connect with her.

Melissa cried at the knowledge of his departure. But nodded her head, glad he had goals and wasn't just going to grieve alone. She made sure he knew he was always welcome in her house if he ever needed to. And that if he ever needed anything, she'd help him one way or another.

* * *

To Stiles, Melissa was like a second mom. Scott, no matter all his idiocy, is his brother from another mother. Stiles promised Melissa he'd visit. And he said he'd regularly call to keep her updated. He gave her his phone number, and he told her he's gonna live with a friend in Portland until he can get his own place there.

After that, Melissa cooked a simple pasta dish to make sure Stiles ate and left, telling him to come to say bye before he left. Stiles promises as he eats. Once done with that, he cleans up half-heartedly and sheds the black suit jacket and flops on his bed. Stiles falls asleep quickly, but it's not a peaceful sleep. Instead, he's tossing and turning and crying, morning his dearly departed dad.

* * *

8:00 am the next day...

* * *

Peter POV:

* * *

I decided to stop by early, trying not to run into the annoying teens that circle around Stiles. I assumed they'd probably come by around 12 so, here I am at 8. I listen, and here Stiles is still in his room, I climb up there seeing as it's quicker than waiting for him to come down the stairs and open the door. I lift his window and climb in.

Stiles' still sleeping. I just sit in the chair watching. Not creepily, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a creeper. But I was trying to see if there was anything different about him. Now he's a Grimm, but he still looks like the idiot kid who I dragged into the parking garage to get my idiotic betas password and username. I should've bit, Stiles.

Not that it matters anymore, seeing as I'm not an alpha anymore. But I wonder if it would've affected his Grimm ability in any way. Shame, I'm not an alpha anymore.

* * *

I was sat there contemplating my stupid miscalculations as an insane alpha when Stiles started to make noise and squirmed under his cover. I stood leaning over him, he smelled like sadness and fear.

Ah, a nightmare. I put my hand on his shoulder, I gently shook him awake. It took a minute, but suddenly his eyes shot open, looking around in fright.

Until he saw me, then he looked confused,

"Peter? Why are you in my room?" He says, sitting up looking at me.

"Well, someone did ask me to meet him the next day. Seeing as it's a new day, here I am." I said, pointing to myself.

Stiles looks at the open window noticing the light out.

"Right, hi, Peter. I would wonder why you let yourself into my room while I was sleeping, but you're related to Derek, and you're a creeper wolf."

I glare,

"Stop, calling me a creep. I woke you up. What was I supposed to do, wait outside till you woke? Be real Stiles, I have better things to do." I said, sitting in his computer chair.

"Right, right, fine, whatever. Anyway take this, I'm leaving later today, but I need to pay the storage place in 3 days. I'll send money every month." Stiles said, having over a white envelope filled with cash.

"So tonight, what about the house?" I asked, looking around his room.

He sighed,

"Well, no one bought it yet, and the real estate lady wasn't confident anyone was. You sure you really don't want it? I'll give you a friend discount." Stiles said, smiling.

"How much of a discount?" I ask.

I have money. More than enough to buy the house, but I had no use for the house. I mean it's obviously bigger than my apartment and in a nicer part of town. Actually, it's probably the only house I'll ever be able to legally buy since I'm officially dead. That's the only reason I'm even considering it.

"Well, I was gonna place it on the market for $439,070. I got a rough estimate. But I'm willing to go down, I mean if you'll buy it before I leave, I'll take your best offer. We can negotiate." Stiles said seriously.

Thinking about it, the asking price isn't bad. It's cheap for me. I mean, I have $117 million stored away, in the Hale vaults. Buying it at asking price…. Ugh, whatever it's my money.

"Alright, I take it for $440,000." I said to a shocked face.

"Huh?! That's more than I said." Stiles says, sputtering.

"I rounded up, easier for me. I'll buy it. Call your agent, I'll go get my money." I said, leaving Stiles shocked, standing in the middle of his room.

"Call me when you're ready to make the deal," I said as I jumped down, heading to the school, time to open the Hale vaults for the first time in a while.

* * *

Stiles POV:

* * *

What the fuck just happened? No seriously, what the fuck? I'm selling my house...to...Peter Hale….what? I know I offered it, but I thought he'd decline or at least ask for half off. I was gonna do it too! What the hell?

I gotta call the real estate lady, I gotta call the bank, ah, I gotta call a mover. Fuck, I might be leaving tomorrow instead. Well, at least I can visit the house in the future now. And it's not like a stranger will own it now. I grab my phone, starting to dial Sarah, my real estate lady.

/

**Notes:**

**Whelp chapters ended, see you next time.**


	22. So Long My Past

Notes:

Tis the end!

But I'm literally posting the next book, in a minute, so chill. I will mention the book name in the endnotes, so look out for it!

/

Stiles POV:

I was currently sitting at my kitchen table across from the real estate lady and Peter. Peter brought $440,000 in cash; I don't know where he had all this money from. I know he came from a big family, but what job did Peter have pre-fire to rake this in. It was awkward, to say the least, well for me. Peter and the lady we're talking about all the finer details. I would've just done the deal with Peter, with a handshake, maybe a written agreement.

But the real estate lady, Jane, said no and adamantly pushed for this to be official, in her words,

"He's trying to swindle you,"

I told her that I didn't think he was, but I wasn't convincing enough apparently, so here we are.

Slowly Jane started to realize, Peter was serious, and no, there was no swindling happening, and the deal went by and got done in two hours. I signed more paperwork then than I ever had to.

The lady left, and Peter looked around,

" Well, you can leave whatever you want here, just know I probably will redecorate and move everything to the basement," he said as he sat on the couch.

That made me relax; I didn't have to rush with stuff.

"Can you leave my room? Can I pay rent for it?"

Peter just waved his hand, saying it was fine.

Two days passed...

I was finally ready to go back to Portland. I didn't have much on me, about just a backpack and a small suitcase. This time I grabbed my laptop and took my actual phone with me. I decided to leave the car; I didn't think it could make the road trip. But I was gonna get a new car in Portland and drive back down to gather some weapons to bring with me.

_But next trip_, not right now. I slipped a small hide-away knife. I think I'll get through security with it. And I told Peter to ship me a few things. Dad did send me some stuff to Portland so that I won't be defenseless. I also got some Grimm super moves or whatever it was that flipped Derek over my shoulder.

Anyway, I'm finally leaving Beacon Hills. Not forever, but for a long time.

Outside POV:

Stiles said goodbye to Melissa first since Peter offered to drop him by the airport. It was sad, and Stiles cried; it was like leaving your parents. Melissa was a second mother to him, she helped his dad raise him sometimes, and he loved her dearly. He promised to visit, but he made sure to let her know it'd be a while. Melissa cried but knew Stiles was better off stretching his wings in a place he liked. She offered him a place to stay anytime he needed and sent him on his way.

Stiles stopped by Derek's hoping to catch him alone, but he's never that lucky. He encountered Scott, Issac, Allison, and Lydia. Stiles ignored them and said goodbye to Derek. It wasn't heartfelt or anything emotional, but Derek was the only friend who was still on good terms at the moment. It was a quick and boring goodbye, but Stiles was satisfied.

Scott tried to stop him and tried to get Stiles to change his mind, but Stiles showed him some Grimm attitude if that was actually a thing? When Scott tried to grab Stiles' shoulder, Stiles ducked and kicked out his legs on instinct. Scott fell to the floor, shocked. Issac decided Stiles needed to be taught a lesson and wolfed out on him; he went in with the intent to hurt him, at least a little.

But Stiles' super moves appeared again, except he used his hidden knife. Issac tried to claw at Stiles' head, and Stiles barely ducked, he fell more like it, but as he was on the floor, he threw a knife that hit him in his leg. Of course, that wouldn't stop a werewolf, but by then, Derek and Scott stood in front of Stiles, protecting him.

Scott was mad that Stiles was leaving, but he didn't want to kill Stiles. Deep down under the anger, they were best bro's.

After Stiles retrieved his knife and said one final goodbye, even to Scott, he left Derek's loft. He rode in his car all the way back to his house, well Peter's house now, to pick up Peter and go to the airport. Stiles had a late-night flight at 9:30 pm, and it was 8:00 pm now. Stiles thought that he might as well get going, so if there is any TSA bullshit, at least it won't affect Stiles' flight.

After being dropped off and saying a final goodbye to Peter, and also thanking him for helping, he even bought Stiles a plane ticket.

_But it's only because_ Stiles, the idiot, had actually forgotten to buy one and started panicking and then Peter tapped his phone and boom ticket.

But when Stiles walked back into the airport, he had an intense feeling of déjà vu; he felt like if he just turned around now, he could see his dad with an annoyed look on his face after having to stop Stiles from escaping back home, he could see it so clearly in his head. Still, he couldn't look back; he'd start crying, because his dad wasn't behind him, and he would never be again.

_As a single tear left his eye, Stiles walked into the plane terminal, not looking back._

Loud Speaker:

***PLANE GOING TO PORTLAND, OREGON. LEAVING NOW! PLEASE HEAD TO TERMINAL FOUR. THANK YOU***

/

Notes:

**New Book Called:**** A Grimm Life **

Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I'll see y'all in the next book!


End file.
